Finding My Voice
by black-kat11
Summary: After the war ends, life at Hogwarts is normal, but for Hermione Granger. She hasn't spoken a word. As her health deteriorates, will someone help her find her voice before it's too late? DMHG SEQUEL POSTED
1. Returning to Our Lives

Chapter 1 /./ Returning to Our Lives

The war was over. Throughout our 6th year, we fought valiantly, and somewhere near the middle of summer, it happened. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-to-triumph, had killed Voldemort at last.

So, as usual, in September of our 7th year, we returned, once again, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was named Head Boy. A letter arrived by owl one day as I stood with my mother, observing the wreckage of what had once been my grandparents' home. It was the routine letter, but a small pin slipped out of the envelope and into my hand. It bore the insignia of the Slytherin house, with one small word in it, engraved in silver. Head Boy.

The train ride was normal. The platform was less crowded, and no one spoke. The silence hung over us eerily as we boarded the train to depart to Hogwarts for the last time. I passed Potter on the way to find an empty compartment. He simply nodded at me.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." He saluted me silently before moving on to find what I assumed were Granger and the Weaselys. We were no longer enemies, as we had fought side-by-side. You just couldn't stay enemies through some experiences. But we were not friends. No, we were nowhere near friends. I reached the last compartment and sighed. It had a single occupant. The only place close enough to empty. I had hoped, considering the decreased number of people on the train, that I would find a compartment to myself, alone in my thoughts.

My wishes were not to be granted. Not today.

Cautiously, I slid the compartment door open. The occupant, whose long black hair was shielding her face, did not look up."Umm... Everywhere else is full.." I said, my voice seeming odd breaking the silence. She looked up, and I met the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. She had dark bags under her eyes, which were behind glasses I had never seen before. She looked as though she hadn't slept in a month. Her skin was pale against the harsh black of her hair, and she was skinny. Skinny, I suppose, is not the correct word. Her clothes hung off her, and her face was skeletal. She looked as though she had not eaten in longer than she had not slept."Granger? Um..." It took me a moment to catch my breath, shake away the shock."D'you mind if I...?" I pointed at the seat, and she shook her head."Thank you."

I placed my trunk in the luggage compartment, trying my hardest to make as little noise as possible. As much as the silence disturbed me, the sudden interruption of noise was worse. I sat across from her, and observed her for a moment. She was writing in a journal, and her fingers were long and horribly thin. I imagined I could see the bones poking out.

Looking closer at what she was writing, I thought I could see something that said, "It is not as though anyone else is going to be coming here, Malfoy. Of course you can sit." But before I could verify that that was what I had seen, she had slammed the book shut, and began staring out the window. I looked at her for a moment longer. Her facial profile was sharp, thin. A light scar ran down her neck from her ear, and I wondered where it had come from. She tensed, as though she could feel my eyes on her. I looked away, not wanting to cause unrest. I looked out the window as well, to see only that it was raining like mad. I could barely see past the rain that streaked down the glass of the window, just a hint of green here and there. I sighed softly, pulling a book from my bag and starting to read.

We arrived to Hogwarts, and the rain had still not let up. Nor had the eerie silence that engulfed us all, but I assumed within a month- perhaps, even a week- everything would be back to normal. Once again, I sat with Granger in the only nearly empty carriage, and once again, she was silent. When we arrived at Hogwarts, I held a hand out to help her down, and she gave me a curious look, but took it.

She did not say thank you. I wondered what was wrong.

As I took my seat in the great Hall for the sorting, I surveyed the damage our side had taken, though many people had been pulled out of Hogwarts as a result of the war. I made a list in my head of all the people I could tell were missing, and all the ones whom I knew were dead.

1.Lucius Malfoy  
2.Padma Patil  
3.Pansy Parkinson

Okay, maybe I didn't know as many people as I thought. But there were numerous deserted seats. About 275 missing or dead people, and only from Gryffindor House. As I started counting the empty seats from Hufflepuff, something drew my attention back to the Gryffindor table.

"Don't sit here." Harry Potter was eyeing Hermione Granger with what could only be called hatred and contempt. She didn't say anything, just continued sitting down in the seat in front of him."I SAID, don't sit here." She ignored him, starting to pick at the food she had placed on her plate."GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID BITCH! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD! IF YOU HAD CARED ENOUGH TO FIGHT, THEN HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

"Mr. Potter, that is quite enough."

"ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO DEFEND YOURSELF, MUDBLOOD? JUST SIT THERE AND SCRIBBLE IN YOUR BOOK BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID IS TRUE! Your cowardice KILLED RON!"

"Mr. POTTER!" Snape barked, and he looked down at him, fuming, from where he was standing over Hermione, screaming. She was writing furiously in her book, not looking up or acknowledging that either of them even existed. "Go to the Headmaster's office, and wait. We will be up there, along with your head of house, shortly." He went back to talk to Dumbledore.

"I'll accompany you, Harry," the smallest Weasley, Ginny, said, looking back once more at Hermione. She gave her a nasty glare, and whispered,"I hate you, stupid mudblood."

Note to self: Add Ron Weasley to list of known dead. And I had thought the word mudblood was long dead. And that Potter and the Weaslette were above using it.

Potter and the littlest Weasley left, and soon after students started flooding out of the hall and towards their dormitory with their prefects. I looked over to the Gryffindor table, to be met with the sight of Hermione Granger. She was staring at the wall, her notebook closed in her lap, and her face completely free from expression.

"Well, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Congratulations, you are this year's Head Girl and Boy, respectively." His eyes twinkled."I will show you to your Head dormitory, but I daresay I must be quick, what with Mr. Potter eagerly awaiting my arrival in my office. Or, rather, in front of my office, as he has no idea what the password is." He chuckled softly for a moment, before motioning for us to follow him.

He led us up a few staircases, through numerous tapestries, and around so many corridors that I got confused. He laughed."From now on," he started, standing in front of a portrait of a girl sitting, looking out over a lake that reflected the full moon,"you will simply be able to think yourself here." I nodded, relieved."However, this is where I must leave you. You must pick a password, and then you have your Head dormitory. Good night."

Sensing that Granger was not going to speak, I said simply,"The password will be vineyard." She nodded, seemingly grateful as the portrait swung open. The girl had looked up, and I wanted to get a better view of her, as she had looked familiar, but I could see nothing. She had disappeared from the edge of the painting.

The common room was nothing short of spectacular. There were four couches surrounding a rather square table in the center of the room, two for Gryffindor and two for Slytherin. A fireplace sat near the corner, blazing magnificently with three black chairs surrounding it. On opposite sides, tapestries hung for our separate houses. They were gorgeous, and, as I could see no bedroom doors anywhere, I concluded that they led us to our separate bedrooms. My conclusion was proven correct as Hermione went straight to the Gryffindor tapestry and through a door that had "Head Girl" on a plaque. I had stood in the doorway to look around in awe, but she seemingly had no time for such subtleties. The tapestry fluttered as her door shut softly.

The Head Girl's newfound behavior startled me. And what had Potter been on about at the feast? His words came back to me clearly.

"Your cowardice KILLED RON!"

Oh, there was definitely something going on here. And I was determined to find out what it was.


	2. The Ravenclaw Quintuplets

Chapter 2 /./ The Ravenclaw Quintuplets

A week passed, and things slowly seemed to return to normal. Hermione still had not spoken a word, but I assumed it would be this way. I quickly found out that the fates were on my side. We had received our schedules, and as top students of our year, we were taking all the same advanced classes.  
It was in one of those advanced classes that the next intriguing incident came about.

"Ms. Granger, could you please come demonstrate?" Professor Flitwick called. It was our last class of the week, and nothing had happened yet. I looked over to Hermione, who looked down at the short man as though he had lost his mind. "Ms. Granger?" She sighed heavily, moving from the corner in which she had sat alone to the very center of the class to perform the Patronus charm we had been using for review. I began to wonder how she was going to accomplish this without speaking, when she flicked her wand and a magnificent white horse burst from it.

So, she was more clever than I imagined. But clever enough?

"Wonderful, Ms. Granger, absolutely brilliant," Flitwick began as applause erupted around the room and her patronus faded. She started to go back to her seat, but he called out to her again, saying, "But I would be much obliged if you could demonstrate the correct pronunciation as well."

Her face turned white, and she shook her head. She looked at the floor, crossing her hands behind her back as though she were ashamed. I heard Potter snickering from the back of the classroom, and her face took on a slight red flush.

"Ms. Granger, are you feeling well?" She nodded, looking up and eyeing her cherished notebook desperately. "Can you please perform the charm?" Flitwick sounded confused, which only seemed to cause her more misery. Right as she seemed as though she would pass out or vomit, I spoke up.

"I'll do it, Professor Flitwick."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." He gave Hermione a confused look as she raced back to her desk and wrenched her notebook open, writing faster than anyone I had ever seen.

The rest of the class passed without any more trouble. Hermione raced out of the room as Flitwick dismissed us, and I knew I would not see her at dinner. She had nearly lost her house points, denying the wishes of a teacher as she had. This was not the same Hermione Granger I had known. She would've never given up a chance to prove her knowledge. I packed my bag slowly, contemplating my next move. How would I unravel the mystery of Hermione Granger?

As I approached the common room, I was assaulted by the sounds of rather loud giggles coming from inside. I looked to the portrait for an explanation, but the girl was ignoring me, engrossed in a rather large book. I said the password, and heard a sniffle from the girl as the portrait swung open. I began to look around and see if she was crying, but I was jerked into the common room and pulled bodily into my bedroom. The giggles were loud, but I could not get a good look at who was causing them before the door was slammed. Hermione Granger pushed me onto the bed, absolutely fuming.

"What?" I asked. What was going on here? She pointed at the door, and then mimed a giggle, tossing her hair back and twirling it. She crossed her arms angrily. "What in the world are you on about?" She made a guttural noise of frustration before searching on my desk to find a piece of parchment.

_**Who the hell are they?**_

"What are you talking about, Granger? I didn't even get to see them, you yanked me in here too fast." She sighed.

**_I'm waiting here. Go get rid of them, and come back when you're done._**

I rolled my eyes, dropping my bag beside the bed and taking off my robes and tie before I went down into the common room. There, sitting in a neat little row on my Slytherin couch, were 5 girls I had never seen before.  
Even stranger, they were all identical. 5 pairs of vivid green eyes watched me from under their impeccable brown bangs as I seated myself on the couch across from them. One of them whispered something in the other's ear, and they all giggled.

"Erm... Good evening."

"Draco Malfoy, is it? Head Boy?" I nodded. "We're Ravenclaws. Our mother sent us here after the defeat of Voldemort by the Boy-who-lived." I rolled my eyes. "My name is Cassandra."

"Claire."

"Christina."

"Cathy."

"Carrie. Professor Dumbledore told us you'd be able to take us to the Ravenclaw dormitory, as he is far too busy to." I sighed, shrugging.

"Very well. Let's go." I grabbed my cloak from where it had dropped when Hermione had dragged me through the common room, and led the girls out into the hallway. Dumbledore had shown us easy shortcuts to all the common rooms, that only we could find, so it was an easy voyage. As they all thanked me and went into the common room, Cassandra, who seemed to be thir leader, stayed back.

"That Hermione Granger girl is strange." I nodded, narrowing my eyes and wondering what she was getting at.

"I've heard the reason her best friend Ron is dead is because she killed him, thinking he was Harry Potter. Be careful, Draco Malfoy, she was on Voldemort's side," she whispered, before disappearing into the Ravenclaw dormitory.

So, the Ravenclaw quintuplets were here to spread rumors? I knew enough to know that Hermione had never been on Voldemort's side, but killing Ron and mistaking him for Harry? I wondered if what she had said had any truth in it at all.

I returned to the common room shortly after 11. I went down to the kitchens for a snack and had gotten lost on the return trip. Hermione was nowhere to be found in the common room. I checked in her room before I remembered she was waiting for me in my room.

"Hey, Granger, I've got some foo-" I began, but stopped short as I was met with the sight of Hermione Granger asleep on my bed. Her black hair was fanned out across my pillows, contrasting amazingly with the rich forest green. She looked peaceful while she was sleeping. She had none of the demons that plagued her face in waking. I resolved to not wake her up, not willing to disturb what little peace she had. I knew she had not been sleeping well, the deep bags under her eyes as proof. I pulled a spare blanket from my closet and curled up in my armchair in front of my small fireplace. I watched her as she slept, knowing sleep would be long in coming tonight.

------- -------

I sat up, bolt straight. Moonlight shone in through my balcony doors, as I scanned the room, heart pumping and eyes wide. I had no idea how long I had been asleep, or what had roused me so thoroughly. I looked over at my bed. Hermione was thrashing wildly. Her eyes were clenched with fear, and her hands were balled into fists. I stood, going over towards the bed to calm her.

"Sh..." I whispered, reaching over and stroking her hair awkwardly. She froze, as though she were playing dead. "Shh..." She started whimpering, tears pouring out beneath her still closed eyes. I stroked her hair again, and her eyes flashed open.

She opened her mouth as though she were going to speak, before simply rushing out of the room, with tears still pouring down her cheeks.

I didn't move for a long time after she left. This just got stranger and stranger.

* * *

A/N: Ah, hello again, readers! I fear this chapter does not quite live up to my previous one, but nonetheless, here it is! The third is already in the making, so it should not be long in coming. I may be further persuaded to update quickly by numerous reviews wink wink 

Until next time, a smidgeon bit of a preview for you:

_"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I know more about this school than you believe."  
"Do you, Professor? Well how about the fact that one of your students is practically killing themselves, and you can't even see it!"  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you implying that one of my students is trying to commit suicide? If you know something, please tell me so we can get them the proper medical care at St. Mungo's." I shook my head, sighing.  
"I know nothing, Professor. Good day."_


	3. What Dumbledore Doesn't Know

Chapter 3/./ What Dumbledore Doesn't Know

That was not to be the last I would see of the Ravenclaw quintuplets. They had spread their rumor, and by morning, the entire school had heard of their crazy theory as to why Ron Weasley was dead. For the first time since the sorting ceremony, Hermione Granger decided to grace the school with her presence at breakfast. The entire hall was silent as she entered. She kept her head down as she searched for an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. She didn't seem to notice that all eyes were on her and not a word was spoken. The smallest of the Ravenclaw quintuplets, Claire (or was it Carrie?) slowly made her way to sit across from her. She looked up, questioning, obviously annoyed.

The girl burst out, loud enough for the entire room to hear, "DID YOU REALLY KILL RON WEASLEY!" Hermioned heaved a gigantic sigh, standing up and slowly making her way towards the door. The girl made her way back to her sisters, who all scolded her the moment Hermione was out the door. "What'd I do wrong?" she asked desperately.

I went back to the dormitory, hoping to find Hermione and talk some sense into her. The thought never crossed my mind to see if the rumor was true. Okay, maybe just once. But when I reached the common room, she was nowhere to be found. I went up to her room and knocked, but got no answer. I sighed, resolving to take a shower and then set out to look for her. I opened the door and heard a sniffle. I peeked in, trying not to be seen and saw Hermione sitting on the counter. Her back was to me, so I decided to leave her alone. I left, but not before I noticed a drop of blood spashing to the floor.

Back in the common room, I panicked. Was she hurting herself? Why was she bleeding? Who should I tell? The first person who came to my mind was Potter, but obviously, that would be a bad idea. He would probably chuckle. I took a deep breath, trying to reason with myself.

**'This is Hermione Granger we're talking about. She'd never be a cutter'**

_"But she'd also never pass up an opportunity to answer a question in class"_

**"But she couldn't be a cutter"  
**  
_"Or could she?"  
_  
I could tell her head of house, McGonagall! But she was away, on ministry business. And there was no way I could tell Snape. He'd be worse than Potter.

And then the solution struck me, and I immediately felt dumb for not thinking of it before.

Dumbledore.

I raced to the gargoyle, wondering what the password was, when the man himself came out of it.

"Professor! May I speak to you?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. What is troubling you?" But he had Snape with him.

"Um.. Alone, Professor."

"Of course," he said, drowning out Snape's protests. "I will speak to you later, Severus. Come, Mr. Malfoy." We went up into his office, and he sat me down in front of his desk. "What is troubling you?"

"Well, you see..." But I didn't know how to start. "Do you know everything about this school?" I asked, suddenly.

"Not everything," he laughed. "But plenty enough. I know that all the students here are safe."

"Do you?" This seemed to anger him.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I know more about this school than you believe."

"Do you, Professor? Well how about the fact that one of your students is practically killing themselves, and you can't even see it!"

"Mr. Malfoy, are you implying that one of my students is trying to commit suicide? If you know something, please tell me so we can get them the proper medical care at St. Mungo's." I shook my head, sighing.

"I know nothing, Professor. Good day."

I descended from his office, horrified in knowing that that was a complete waste of time. Hermione didn't need St. Mungo's! She needed Potter and the Weaslette off her back, and for the Ravenclaw quintuplets to disappear into thin air. Suddenly, it became clear to me that to help her, I needed to do the thing I wanted to do most.

The only way to help Hermione Granger was to unravel her mystery.

With this newfound resolution, I decided to start as soon as possible. There were no classes that day, as it was a Saturday. I decided to pry as much information from people as possible. The most informative, of course, would've been Hermione Granger herself, but that was not an option. So, I decided to start with the next likely.

Harry James Potter.

"Hey, Potter," I said, coming into the library. He was sitting alone at a table, and Ginny was nowhere in sight.

"Hey," he said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked quietly, looking around. He shrugged. "It's about Granger." His green eyes flared.

"What about her?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if she had any family or anything?"

"Yeah. 2 muggle parents and a baby sister. But you knew about her parents?"

"Yeah.. I seemed to have put it from my mind. Started to wonder what spawned that thing." We both laughed, but my heart wasn't in it. The insult to Hermione hit me square in the gut, and I felt horrid. But it had to be done. "So, what's this I hear that it's her fault Ron's dead?" Obviously, I struck a nerve. Once Potter got started on how Granger was to blame, he wouldn't quit.

"It's true," he said, laughing. The laugh was sinister, cold. Nothing like the laugh of Harry Potter before the final battle. He started again in a soft voice. "She stayed behind at headquarters when we went to fight. 10 months of fighting, and she was at the Order headquarters the entire time. The final battle came, when I went up against Voldemort. You were there, you remember. It was the deatheaters' last stand. There were so many of them. Ginny and Luna were back to back, and Neville was dead. If Hermione had been there to back Ron up, he wouldn't be dead. She might, but he wouldn't."

So, Ron Weasley meant more to Harry Potter than their precious bookworm did. It surprised me at first, but settling back in, it didn't. He had seen too much to be the good boy he used to be. Killed too many people. The dark side of Potter that had come out recently had shocked me at first, but it made sense.

He was a killer. He had watched his best friends die. He had killed Voldemort, alone. Things like that change a person.

'Note to self: Add Neville Longbottom to list of known dead,' I thought, silently contemplating how I was going to begin my attack again.

"So, it's Granger's fault, eh?" He nodded. "That's too bad. Well, I'll see you around." I started to leave, but he called me back.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason." I smirked. "You gotta stay ahead of the gossip around here, or you'll be swamped." He smiled.

"Yeah. See you." I left the library silently, contemplating this new information. It had never occured to me till  
now that, indeed, Hermione did not participate in the battle. But she did not strike me as one to be afraid of a few deatheaters.. She probably knew more advanced curses than they did. Probably invented a few. But I couldn't get past that. Hermione Granger wasn't at the battle. 10 months of battle, and we never saw her face.

Where had she been?

I believed it was time for another visit to my favorite (or not-so-favorite) Headmaster.

I went back to the dormitory, after visting the kitchens, just in case Hermione hadn't gotten food. I couldn't blame her for not going down to lunch. As I entered,I found Dumbledore sitting in the common room. Again, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Well, hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore. How can I help you?" I asked, setting the food down on the table and hanging my cloak by the door.

"Oh, I came by to see Ms. Granger about her choices for University, but it appears she is asleep."

"Aha. She must've had a rough night," I said, shrugging as though I didn't know. "However, Professor, I wish to speak with you for a moment. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Go right ahead."

"I understand that you were the Head of the Order of Pheonix."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"During the war... was there anyone left in the headquarters?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. It is simply impossible. I made sure everyone was gone before I locked the place and disapparated."

"So, it is not possible that someone could've hidden and been left behind?"

"Not at all." A watch on his wrist suddenly started chiming, and a small hologram of Professor McGonagall appeared. "What is it, Minerva?"

"They're starting a food fight in the Great Hall, Albus. We need your help."

"Of course, I'll be there momentarily. If that is all, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, returning to me.

"Um.. Yes, sir. Good day."

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy. And I'll be back an hour before dinner to discuss with you and Ms. Granger your decisions for University. Until then," said Dumbledore, and then he was gone.

It confused me. She could not have possibly stayed behind as Potter so believed she had. Could the Ravenclaw quintuplets have been right? I sighed, leaning back on my couch. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Yet another chapter down! There was a lot of conversation in this one... Well, review! Reviewing is good for you, it cleanses the soul and is also a great source of Vitamin H.  
While you're waiting for the next chapter (which shouldn't be too long, probably tomorrow or the next day at the latest) I humbly reccomend my other story, "Everything Changes". Soon, I'll be posting yet another story! But I'll tell you more when it happens.  
So, another preview: 

"So, Cassandra, is it?" She nodded. "Tell me everything you know about Hermione Granger."  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. I have been waiting for you to ask ever since the first day we met." She tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the desk. "Where to begin, where to begin?"  
"The beginning is usually best." She smiled.  
"But of course, Mr. Malfoy. But of course."

Oh, and by the way...  
to Miss Extraordinary: It is quite dark, isn't it? I didn't expect it to turn out as dark as it did when I first began the story, but I suppose it works just as well. It could be gloomier. Just imagine: Rain all the time... Everyone dead... Okay, even I'm not that depressing. haha, Ron IS deader than usual. I felt horrible killing him off, but it had to be done.. It was either him or Draco, and I don't think Draco would've been as constructive to the plot.

Until Next time!


	4. Searching For Granger

Chapter 4/./ Searching For Granger

I had missed lunch. I sat on the couch for nearly an hour, waiting for Hermione to come downstairs. When she didn't come, I sighed. What would I have done if she had come down anyway? Stuttered my way into asking if she had really stayed behind? So, I decided to simply set out in search of the Ravenclaw quintuplets. It would not be hard to find them, of course, as they had quickly become the most popular 6th years, with the most gossip I had ever seen. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were constantly plotting their demise. Or, as I had no idea what they were doing, they were constantly glaring at them and whispering together.  
I stopped a first year on my down towards the Great Hall.

"Hey, have you seen those 5 Ravenclaws?" I didn't even have to recite their names. He immediately pointed out the front door, towards the grounds and I nodded, smiling. "Five points to whatever house you're in."

"Gryffindor, sir."

"Okay. And 5 more for calling me sir." He grinned brightly before racing off to his friends.

Had I really just given Gryffindor ten points?

I shrugged, heading out onto the grounds. Immediately, I knew where they were. There was a huge crowd surrounding them as they sat underneath a tree near the lake. I walked over, doing my best not to gag at the way they were being fauned over.

"The Ravenclaw quintuplets," I said. They all looked up. Everyone was silent watching me. "I need to speak to your... leader."

"Yes, Draco? What do you need?"

"In private." She stood, nodding.

"I'll be back, girls. Carry on." I led her inside, into the first empty classroom I found. After I locked the doors, I turned to her. She was seated in a desk in the very front of the room. I sat down on the teacher's desk, in front of her.

"So, Cassandra, is it?" She nodded. "Tell me everything you know about Hermione Granger."

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. I have been waiting for you to ask ever since the first day we met." She tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the desk. "Where to begin, where to begin..."

"The beginning is usually best." She smiled.

"But of course, Mr. Malfoy. Of course."

"What do you know about Hermione Granger?"

"You see, Mr. Malfoy, my sisters and I are from England. We should've gone to Hogwarts our entire lives, but instead, our Mother sent us to Durmstrang. She feared the threat of Voldemort," she explained. "My father fought in the war, he was killed. Our mother, always the forbidding type, did not allow us to fight, though we wanted it to. I took it upon myself to sneak out, and assist in what way I could. I found myself sneaking past what I assumed was an old, abandoned building, when a door creaked open. I expected to see a deatheater, but imagine my surprise when Voldemort emerged!"

"I can only imagine..." I said sarcastically, urging her to continue.

"And it was even more surprising, when Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger, was following behind him. Now, obviously, I couldn't face them and live, I was only 15! So I resolved to follow them. They led me to an abandoned cave, where he left her. She started to cry, and obviously it was because she was scared he would die. It was that night that Harry Potter killed him. Serves her right that Harry abandoned her, she never deserved him anyway." I was tempted to slap her for that comment, but I kept my cool.

"Tell me, what di-" But I was interrupted by McGonagall bursting into the room.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," she said in a breathy voice, heaving a sigh of relief, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Have you seen Ms. Granger?" There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Erm... No, Professor, she was asleep in her room this morning." Her eyes grew wide.

"Come, Mr. Malfoy!" She rushed out of the room, and I followed her, leaving the Ravenclaw dumbfounded and alone.

"Professor, what is happening?"

"Ms. Granger has disappeared!" she cried, hysterical.

She was gone. Granger was gone. What was I going to do? I left McGonagall, or the bawling heap that called itself a professor, in the entrance hall. I raced to the dormitory, praying I would find her there. I burst into her room, and just as McGonagall had said, nothing. I went into the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. Nor on the balcony.

I ran into Potter on the way to the library.

"Hey," I said, breathless, "Have you seen Granger?" He shook his head, shrugging before walking on with Ginny. I slowed down to a jog, noticing suddenly the strange looks I was receiving from the students. Madame Pince gave me an apprehensive look as I came in. I was going to ask her, but figured that would do me no good. I walked quickly through the aisles checking every table, every empty space, but still, nothing. She had simply disappeared.

I concluded that she was not in the Great Hall, but I checked anyway, and I was correct. I found my way into the kitchens, and she had not been there either. This was getting beyond frustrating. I checked every niche of the castle. What kind of Head Boy would I have been if I hadn't? Ocassionally, I ran into other teachers who gave me their reports, and I gave them mine. I finally searched the last inch of castle, the astronomy tower, and she wasn't there. It was well after midnight. I slumped down atop the tower, my stomach growling.

"Go to bed, Mr. Malfoy. We will find her in the morning." I looked up to see Dumbledore there, and was outraged.

"How can you say that? Are you worried at all? What if she's... dead or something?" I stormed off, missing the tinkle that was in Dumbledore's eye. I was furious, all the way to the common room. I yelled the password at the portrait, not noticing what pose the girl had taken this time. I slammed my books onto the table, threw my cloak into the closet and flopped onto the couch. The room was completely empty, and the silence weighed down upon me. I sighed, standing back up and going up into my room.

And there she was. Sitting on the chair in front of my desk, knees pulled up to her chest, wrapped in her cloak, asleep. I sat down heavily on my bed, watching her, and sighed deeply. I had the presence of mind to be utterly and completely angry. I had spent my entire day, missed dinner, and completely exhausted myself searching for her. But I could not bring myself to get angry with her, to force her out of my room. It seemed like the only place she slept was in my room. I knew it would not be long before the fits started again, so I told myself it would be better not to wake her up. And I would not question her, not yet. She seemed to have had so much trauma in her past, and... I didn't want to cause her more anguish. I would find out more about her family, and then question her. I would know more than anyone about her past before I brought it up. I did not want to enter a battle unprepared. Not this one. I leaned up against my pillows, still watching her. And then an abstract thought crossed my mind. How the hell had she ended up in my room in the first place? Had she wanted to speak with me? Waited so long that she fell asleep? How long had she been here? I stood, going to wake her, when I saw a piece of parchment on my desk in front of her.

_We're to plan a Masquerade for the Halloween Ball.._

So, she had come to tell me this. It made plenty more sense, but she could've just signed the note and left, right? I didn't understand Hermione Granger at all, but she intrigued me. Maybe... Maybe, while I was searching, I would spend more time with her. Learn more about this Hermione Granger. Of course. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I could learn how different she really was, and hopefully a clue or two into what had changed her.

Hopefully.

But how to make her trust me? As I was contemplating this, she started to shift in the chair, and her hands balled into fists. She whimpered softly, and I stroked her hair softly.

"Sh... It's okay.." The sound of my voice seemed to soothe her, but only momentarily. It wasn't long before she was shifting again, her hands balled so tight her knuckles had turned white. Her whimpers turned to moans, and then into ragged screams. I tried to calm her, but nothing worked. Finally, frustrated, I pulled her up against me, and she started beating me with her fists.

"Granger, c'mon, it's not that bad. It's just a bad dream... C'mon. HERMIONE!" She started sobbing into my chest, her hands dropping to her sides limply.

I wondered if she was still asleep, when a ragged voice came, saying, "What's wrong with me?" She jumped up, her eyes wide, and her hands over her mouth. I started to speak, but she was out of the room before I could say a word.

How intriguing.

* * *

A/N: Somehow, I accidentally deleted this chapter. I dunno what the A/N was, so you'll have to make do with this one. I corrected a mistake! I had accidentally said Lavender was dead, and then that she was plotting against the quintuplets. Unfortunately, though she could be a ghost, this doesn't make much sense. Thanks so much MysticalSpirits for point that out! Until next time! 


	5. The Quintuplets Strike Again

Chapter 5/./ The Ravenclaw Quintuplets Strike Again

I yawned, looking up at the calendar I had placed on my door. Sunday, September 21st. It had been quite a few days, nearly two weeks, since I had found out anymore about Granger. The Ravenclaw quintuplets' leader, Cassandra, always winked and nodded at me knowingly when I passed her. I wondered what reason she believe I had asked her for. I concluded that she thought I was merely on their side, rebelling against Hermione.

I had tried numerous times to talk to Hermione, or even write. But everytime I found her, and tried to speak with her, she scuttled off in that annoying way she had of being there one minute, and then being gone the next. My anxiety grew as the bags beneath her eyes did. She was never in the Great Hall at meals. Numerous times I stopped down at the kitchen to get her something between classes, but she was never in the dormitory. It was always there after I put it on the table and left. I decided to put the mystery aside for the moment, and focus on other things until something came up, but I found I could not. Even when I was in class, she came back to mind. Sometimes, during class, she would fall asleep. She would not answer a question any professor asked her, and because of this, her grades seemed to be slipping. Her Potions grade was suffering worst of all.

I sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes and squinting in the morning sunlight. There were giggles from outside on the Quidditch pitch and I groaned. Why were these quintuplets torturing me? I ran a hand through my messy blonde hair as I got out of bed to pull the curtains on my balcony shut. I looked over towards the door that connected the balcony to her room, and saw that she had had the same idea I had. Her black hair, usually sleek, was unkempt and frizzy as she stretched and yawned. She walked out onto the balcony in her long white pajamas, looking over the edge to see who was causing the ruckus. I looked down too, and saw Potter doing tricks on his broom for the quintuplets. I looked up just in time to see Hermione roll her eyes and start back into her room. Her eyes caught mine however, and she made for it more quickly.

"Hermione," I said, pleading. She stopped and sighed, crossing her arms and looking at me expectantly, as though she were saying, well? "We need to plan the Masquerade ball." She nodded. She produced a piece of parchment from her pocket, and scrawled "Next Saturday, 10 A.M., in the library" on it, and showed it to me. She shoved it back in her pocket, and returned to her room, pulling the curtains shut roughly. I sighed. A long, long week awaited me.

The next day, at breakfast, I saw what I assumed was Claire winking at Potter and motioning out the door with her head. She got up and left, after a brief conversation with her sisters. 5 minutes later, Potter followed. Curious about this action, I followed as well. I exited the Great Hall quietly, just quickly enough to find Potter and Claire (what was their surname?) entering an abandoned classroom. I cursed, wondering how I could get in without them noticing. Of course! I cast the invisibility charm I was studying for extra credit in Charms (I was considering writing Hermione's name on the essay) on myself, before sliding in through the slight crack they had left in the door. As the door slid open a little more, they looked over to it, but assumed it was just the wind, as they could see no one.

I crouched in a corner as they began their conversation again.

"I found out more about Granger, Mr. Potter." So I was not the only one they called by a surname.

"Oh?"

"She does not sleep in her own room. I snuck in last night, and could not find her anywhere." So, Granger and Claire had been the reasons the portrait had creaked open so much latethe night before. I had wondered.

"Very well. Thank you, Claire." She nodded, scurrying from the room as though she were afraid of the dark haired boy. He sat, staring at the tinted, dusty windows for a moment. "They will find out what you are, Granger. Your secret will not stay hidden for long." He exited the room, leaving me to wonder exactly what he was on about.

The next day we had Potions. As usal, Granger sat alone in the back of the room. I looked around, surveying the odds, before I went to sit beside her. She sighed, as though she were trying to summon up the energy to glare at me. However, she settled with a frown and went back to her book. Snape swept in, frowning at the quietness of the room. He seemed disappointed at the lack of points to take away. As he began to explain the potion westudying, one I had already made numerous times, I pulled a scrap of parchment quietly from my bag.

**Harry Potter is plotting against you.**

I pushed it over to Hermione, making sure she saw my exaggerated hand motions. She rolled her eyes, picking it up and placing it on her book, so as to look as though she were still reading.

_**I am not afraid of Harry Potter, or his annoying quintuplets.**_

Ha! So I was not the only person who found those Ravenclaw quintuplets utterly irritating. I smirked, but sobered quickly as the previous day's events struck me again.

**He seems to want to inform the whole school of your 'secret'.**

Her eyes widened at this, and a flash of fear swept across her features, but it passed as quickly as it had come.

**_He knows nothing about me._**

**Au contraire, mademoiselle. I think he knows plenty about you.**

**_Very well. I do not care. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for informing me. It was very gracious of you. Now, if you would kindly leave me alone._**

I did as she asked, and she, instead of returning to her book, pulled out her notebook and began writing in it again.

The elusive notebook. I wanted so badly to know what it said, what secrets it held within, but I knew better than to look over her shoulder. Or to steal it. If it landed in the wrong hands...

Snape dismissed us, and I realized no one had even made a potion. I sighed in relief, glad we hadn't missed anything. A 5 foot essay was posted as homework, however, and that irked me greatly. However, not as much as Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter making out in the corridor just outside of the Potions wing. I gagged the moment I had passed them, wondering if I was going to have nightmares.

The morning passed horribly slowly. I was unable to focus in any of my classes, wondering when Potter would put his plan into action. I soon found out, however, that the quintuplets had been one step ahead of him. Lavender and Parvati met me at the door of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy," they said simultaneously, in greeting, and I nodded to both of them.

"Lavender, Parvati. How can I help you?"

"Tell me," Lavender began. "Are you friends with Potter and those horrid quintuplets?"

"Not quite, Ms. Brown. What is it that you need?" Parvati grasped my arm, nearly in tears.

"They've spread a terrible rumor about her. I know how bad Hermione has been coping with Ron's death, and I don't know how well she's going to take this one..."

"What is it?" I asked, but neither seemed willing to tell me. I went into the Great Hall, knowing I would soon find out. Potter sauntered over to me, smirking.

"Have you heard the latest, Malfoy?" I shook my head.

"What is that, Potter?" He put his arm around the Weaslette's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Hermione Granger was impregnated by Voldemort. Stupid slut," he chuckled. "She deserves to die." He and Ginny were both laughing as they exited the Great hall, and I had the terrible urge to follow them and knock him out. However, I looked around. The Ravenclaw quintuplets, meddling fools that they were, were nowhere to be seen. A foreboding feeling rose in me as I realized this. They were always at meals, ready to spill whatever new rumor they had made up, or their observations of suspicious people to their numerous admirers. I turned, leaving the Great Hall and any prospect of eating, and rushed back to the dormitory.

* * *

A/N: Slightly shorter than normal, but I liked it! More about evil Harry in the upcoming chapters. Chapter 6 is already in the makings! And you know what that means!  
**_Preview:_**

_The moment I burst into the common room, I was assaulted by the giggles I had come to recognize as those of the Ravenclaw quintuplets.  
"Good morning, girls," I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster. "You wouldn't happen to have seen the beautiful Ms. Granger this morning, would you?"  
"Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. We have seen her," Cassandra spoke up. She smirked, pointing to the bathroom. "You may want to hurry, she's made quite a mess in there. Come girls," she said, addressing the others, and they followed her out of the portrait. Before she left, she stopped to make one last remark, "That Hermione Granger will only get you in trouble, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you be more wise as to how you choose your friends."_

Well, I hope you like like like it, so leave a review! Until next chapter!


	6. Hear Me

Chapter 6/./ Hear Me

I tried to get back to the dormitory as quickly as possible, but people kept holding up my progress. First, it was Harry Potter and his slavegirl Ginny.

"Hey, where are you going in such a rush, Malfoy?" he called, and I immediately had to stop and answer.

"I left some books in my dorm that I had to run back to the library before classes," I lied easily.

"Oh, so that's what that's called these days," he said, winking at me. I nodded, winking back, but nearly gagging as I turned and started back for the common room. Then, I heard Lavender and Parvati calling my name. I stopped, turning to face them.

"Yes, girls?" I asked exasperatedly.

"What are you going to do about that rumor?" Parvati asked in a deadly soft whisper, her eyes wide.

"Right now, I don't know. I just need to get back to the common rumor to see how much damage it's caused!" I nearly shouted, before leaving them in the hallway, alone.

And right as I was entering the home stretch (I never thought myself to the dorm, it always left nauseous side effects) I was stopped by Snape.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Have you finished that 5 page essay I assigned last week on the effects of bubotuber pus in the potion we are studying at present?"

"Um... Nearly, sir, why?" Truth was, I had completely put it from my mind.

"Oh, it is due tomorrow for extra credit."

"Oh! Thank you for the reminder, sir. I'll be sure to get it done."

"Now, about the Halloween Ball you are supposed to plan with Ms. Granger."

"Professor, this is really not a good time. May I speak to you later?"

"Of course, but I don't-"

"Good day, Professor," I said, acting as though I had not heard him. I raced to the portrait and nearly screamed the password at itin my desperation to get in.

The moment I burst into the common room, I was assaulted by the giggles I had come to recognize as those of the Ravenclaw quintuplets.

"Good morning, girls," I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster. "You wouldn't happen to have seen the beautiful Ms. Granger this morning, would you?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. We have seen her," Cassandra spoke up. She smirked, pointing to the bathroom. "You may want to hurry, she's made quite a mess in there. Come girls," she said, addressing the others, and they followed her out of the portrait. Before she left, she stopped to make one last remark, "That Hermione Granger will only get you in trouble, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you be more wise as to how you choose your friends."

It reminded me horribly of what I had said to Harry Potter at the beginning of the 1st year, but before I could get too lost in my mmories, the slamming of the portrait jerked me to life. I rushed to the bathroom, almost afraid of what I would see. I opened the door hesitantly, but threw it open when I saw her.

She was lying on the floor, her eyes glazed over, in a pool of her own blood. I found deep cuts on her arms, but I had no time to focus on this. Pulling her blood soaked robe off of her limp body, I cradled her in my arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and quickly towards the Hospital Wing. It struck me suddenly, that she couldn't be eating well. She was so light in my arms... But before I could contemplate this further, or the strange looks I was receving from people I passed in the halls, I reached the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I cried, and the old woman bustled over to reprimand me, but saw the horrified look I must've held on my face. And then she noticed Hermione.

"Oh, dear.. Quickly, bring her here." She led me into a separate room, with a larger bed, and I set her down onto it. She seemed semi-concious, but the moment she hit the bed, she closed her eyes, as though she were welcoming death.

It scared me. I found myself clutching the arms of the chair I had plopped into as Pomfrey examined her. There was a deep fear within me that I had never known. She could not die. I would not allow it. No, no, no. If she needed blood, I would give it to her. This girl was not dying, not today. Not on my watch.

I looked up, and Pomfrey had her all cleaned up, and sleeping peacefully.

"She's lost a lot of blood... but I'm positive she'll be fine, Mr. Malfoy," I breathed a deep sigh of relief, and she continued. "Do you know what happened?"

"Oh... I.. I don't know, Madame. I simply found her like this in the bathroom and rushed her here as quickly as possible." She nodded. Oh, I knew what had happened... But I did not want Hermione sent to St. Mungo's.

"Must be that horrid cat she adores.. Always knew it would do no good," she muttered. "Maybe you should go to your dormitory and change, Mr. Malfoy. Afternoon classes have already started." I looked down, and saw that there was blood dripping down my front.

"But I can't just.."

"You can come back before dinner, Mr. Malfoy. You are already late for Transfiguration, and if you argue much more with me, I won't give you a note." I nodded, sadly. I took one last look at Hermione before Pomfrey handed me the note and pushed me from the Hospital wing.

The walk back to the common room seemed longer than normal, and more quiet, which could have to do with the fact that everyone was in class. I ran up to my room to change, and then quickly, back into the bathroom. The blood was everywhere.. So much blood... I stopped as I started to magically clean it up, seeing something written in the blood. I kneeled on the only dry spot on the floor, leaning over to look.

_**Hear me**_

Hermione Granger's cry for attention. It was a kick in the gut, it really was. I didn't know whether to weep or go beat the shit out of Potter. Both seemed good at the time, but I decided to wait. I cleaned everything up, and headed to my next class.

"Wow, Mr. Malfoy. This has got to be a record for the latest you've ever made it to class," McGonagall commented as I entered the room. I nodded.

"I have a note," I said calmly. Almost cruelly. Potter looked up and smirked.

"Who'd you get to sign a note, Malfoy?"

"Well, considering I carried a certain unconcious Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing and was covered in blood, I reckon Madame Pomfrey signed it." That was cruel. He almost chuckled, but got a reproving look from McGonagall. I took a seat in the back of the classroom alone. Shortly after, a note landed on my desk.

**We'll settle this after class, Malfoy.**

And moments after I read this, McGonagall dismissed us. I walked out into the hallway, set on leaving Potter behind, but he caught up to me.

"So what happened to Granger?"

"Pomfrey thinks her cat cut her up." Short, sweet, to the point.

"Oh, really. Pomfrey always a blind old coot, wasn't she?"

"I suppose. If you'll excuse me, Potter, I must be getting to my Defense against the Dark Arts class. I don't believe we share it." He stopped, watching me as I walk away. Through the corner of my eye, I saw.. Carrie? walking up to Potter and whispering in his ear. The two shared an evil chuckle, and walked in the opposite direction of me. Okay, so I lied. My only afternoon class on Mondays was transfiguration. I turned, sprinting back to the dormitory, and praying that I would not find those quintuplets in my common room.  
The gods were on my side. I sighed at the empty common room. There was an apple on the table that I had left for Hermione after I had went to breakfast. I dropped my cloak on the couch, and suddenly heard giggling. I spun around, but there was no one in the room with me. When it started again, I pinpointed it. Hermione's room.

I ran up her stairs and jerked open her door to find.. which one? Christina? sitting on her bed, with the journal propped open in her lap. Upon seeing me, her eyes grew wide, but she did nothing.

"Get the hell out!" I screamed, and she shot out of the room, onto a broom from the balcony, and out of sight. And left the journal wide open on Hermione's bed.

* * *

A/N: Yet another chapter down, my pretties. The story is getting into the plot, finally! I have another preview for you! 

Preview:

_I flipped the book open to nearly the middle, before the pages grew empty. Something about Potter caught my eye. I read it, and I didn't stop to think. I shoved the journal back into her desk, cast a locking charm on it and went in search of my little friend.  
When I finally found him, he was snogging with one of the Ravenclaw quintuplets outside the castle.  
"Hey, Malfoy," he called.  
"Hey, Potter, can I talk to you?" He nodded, standing and coming over to where I was standing in front of the doors.  
"What do you-" he started, but stopped short as my fist connected with his jaw._

Well, well, well, what lies in store for us in the next chapter, eh?  
Review replies:

Mysteriouscharm: Yes, yes, they are cruel. I could explain Harry's beliefs as to why Hermione isn't speaking, but.. It'd ruin the story . And yes, she lost her best friend, but Harry has the Ravenclaw quintuplets whispering in his ear that she killed Ron, and that his death was all her fault, so.. you get the picture.  
lylia: Haha, it was more of a cliffie than you think. :wink wink:  
loveiswonderful: I was reading your review, when I realized... I hadn't told you where the Ravenclaw Quintuplets were getting their stories from. Hell, I didn't even know! So, I hope this soothes your curiosity :-D

Until next time, leave a review! (even though I've proven it really doesn't take long until next time...) But reviews are my inspiration! Seriously!


	7. A Turn For the Worst

Regardless to popular belief, one or two word reviews comprising mostly of "UPDATE!" do not make the author update faster. In fact, they generally annoy the author and make them update slower. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter 7/./ A Turn For the Worst

I stood, staring at the balcony where the girl had departed from for the longest time, before turning to the book. I nearly shut it, but my curiosity got the best of me. I flipped it open to the first page.

**_Voldemort killed them..._**

I could tell it went on, but I couldn't read anymore. Clever witch. She had cast a quite advanced charm on it to make it impossible to be read. I could've cast the countercharm, of course, but I felt wrong, invading her privacy like that. But again, my curiosity caught me offguard. I flipped the book open to nearly the middle, just before the pages grew empty. Something about Potter caught my eye, that she had forgotten to charm. Or something. I read it, and I didn't stop to think. I shoved the journal back into her desk, cast a locking charm on it and went in search of my little friend.

When I finally found him, he was snogging with one of the Ravenclaw quintuplets outside the castle.

"Hey, Malfoy," he called.

"Hey, Potter, can I talk to you?" He nodded, standing and coming over to where I was standing in front of the doors.

"What do you-" he started, but stopped short as my fist connected with his jaw. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted, from his position on the ground where he was feebly rubbing his jaw. "What's your deal?"

"You stupid prat," I hissed. "Stay away from Hermione Granger. Consider this your warning."

"What the hell is going on here?" Cassandra. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, nothing, dear. Just giving Potter what he deserves. Oh, and don't worry, you'll be getting yours as well." I stalked off, leaving Potter nursing his jaw, and Cassandra to wonder what I had up my sleeve.

To tell the truth, I really had no idea. I just knew that I was tired of waiting around for something to happen. I was tired of these idiots hurting _my_ Hermione.

Wait... where had that come from?

I went to the Hospital Wing, to wait until I formed a new plan of action. Madame Pomfrey nodded at me as I made my way in, and I headed over to where Hermione was. She still wasn't awake, but I guess that was best. I sat there for nearly an hour, before Pomfrey came in.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's nearly dinnertime. You really must be going now." I sighed, nodding. "She'll be awake within a week, Mr. Malfoy, if her condition stays stable. That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you." I left the wing quietly, not intending to go to dinner. I did not want another brawl with Potter at the moment, not before I had a plan. I headed back to the dormitory, but instead of going up to my room, I went into hers. It was nicely decorated in the Gryffindor colors. Her desk was perfectly neat, her bed made. Everything was so perfect... It was hard to believe, at times like this, that her life was so.. not perfect. I sat on the chair by her desk, examining it. There was a small gold frame, that was placed down, so I could not see the picture. I lifted it up, and saw that it didn't move. In it was Hermione and what I assumed to be her family. She was tall, and still had her brown hair, so it must've been the summer before the war. She was holding a little baby in her arms who was grinning at the camera. Her parents had their arms wrapped around her, and it was so sweet that I felt a pang of... jealousy? Pity? Guilt? It had not been my fault her family had died, and yet.. I felt guilty for her losses. A baby sister that she must have loved so much. Something shifted behind the photo, catching my attention. I could tell that it was a piece of muggle notebook paper. Beyond that, I knew nothing else. I carefully pulled the back off, pulling the paper out and reading it.

_**Hermione Granger  
175 Sunset Avenue**_

I wondered for a moment why Granger kept her address hidden behind a photo of her family. I sighed, knowing that wondering would do me no good. I started to put the slip of paper back, but then an idea struck me!  
Of course! I could go to her house. I could learn about her past, to unlock the mystery of her present. It was so simple, and yet so amazing. But how? How could I get out of Hogwarts without permission? And then another idea struck me, just as hard. I smirked.

Why leave without permission, when I could get permission?

Classes began the next day, boring as usual. But I found myself humming with excitement. Every professor was surprised at my new hyper behavior, and when I cornered Dumbledore after dinner, he just smiled at me mysteriously.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? What can I help you with?"

"Before Ms. Granger's horrible accident, Professor, we had planned to ask if we could go into Mugge London to collect a few items for the Halloween ball. She had had a great idea to have a muggle Masquerade, and well, we needed muggle things."

"Why, that is magnificent idea, Mr. Malfoy. So how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if, during the Hogsmeade trip this coming Saturday, I could go ahead into muggle London to pick up what we need. I believe it would be a very pleasant surprise for when she awakes from her... slumber." He smiled softly.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Professor!"

"Not a problem. Good night."

"Good night, professor," I said, practically skipping with glee. Things were suddenly looking up.

And then Wednesday,the day after next, they were looking down. The Ravenclaw quintuplets were at it again. I walked into the Great Hall to be greeted with complete silence. I narrowed my eyes, looking over the Slytherin table, but everyone turned away as I met their eyes. I sat down at the table, where I always sat, and everyone cowered away from me, moving towards opposite ends of the table. I saw Potter and his precious quintuplets smirking at me from the door as they went to sit down. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a banana and leaving. When I reached the stairs, Lavender caught up to me.

"Malfoy, is it true?" Her eyes were shaded with fear.

"What in the world are you talking about, Lavender?" I tossed the banana into a random trash can that appeared out of nowhere.

"What they're saying in there, Malfoy, is it true?" She asked, following me as I walked on. I stopped, suddenly angry at her lack of words.

"Well, considering I have no idea what they're saying in there, I couldn't tell you if it was true or not!"

"Everyone's saying you're the one who hurt Hermione." My heart sank. I growled deeply, angered so severely with those meddling... witches.

"No, Lavender, it is not true. I would never do anything to hurt her, how could you believe that?" She shook her head.

"I know I shouldn't have believed them, but they were so convincing, Malfoy! What was I supposed to do?" I growled again.

"Not believe them?" I started towards the Hospital wing to check up on Hermione, but stopped short. "You know what, Brown? You can make it up to me." Her face brightened.

"How's that?" I shook my head.

"I don't have time to explain it all now, but meet me, with Parvati, outside the Gryffindor common room at 11 tomorrow night." She nodded, heading back towards the Great Hall. "And tell everyone it's not true!" I shouted after her. She grinned my way, nodding. I didn't have enough time to go to the Hospital wing, so I went instead to my first class, deciding to visit her during lunch.

But the day just got worse.

"Hullo, Madame Pomfrey." She nodded. "How's Hermione doing?" She flinched, and I suddenly got scared.

"She's.. well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid she's taken a turn for the worst"

"She's not.. she's not"

"No. NO! She's not dead, Mr. Malfoy, but I'm afraid if this strange cold she's taken to doesn't give out soon, we're going to have to send her to St. Mungo's... And she may not be able to return here." I sighed.

"Wow." She nodded.

"You can see her, if you want.. But she looks a fright, Mr. Malfoy"

"I understand." Pomfrey shook her head, muttering that sounded amazingly like "young love" as she led me to Hermione. I turned to question her, but she had already left. I looked back at Hermione and was shocked. She still had not awoken, obviously, and her pale skin had a translucent gleam to it. I sighed, pushing away the urge to take her hand.

"What can I do?" I whispered softly, to no one. "How can I save you?" Her breathing, which had been short and labored when I came in, seemed to calm and become deeper. Her black hair was fanned out around her face on her pillows, and I found myself wondering, not for the first time, why she had dyed it in the first place. And then, I wondered if anyone else but me had been in to see her. I assumed that no one had. The more I looked at her pale face, the deeper the feeling grew that I needed to collect the revenge she was too sick to take at the moment. No longer able to fight my urge, I grasped her hand gently. I looked at it, and noticed all the scars on her arms. They were an odd shade of purple, not completely healed by magic. Proof of just how deep she'd cut herself.

But, I wondered, did she cut herself? Or was she attacked?

I wished I could ask her, and get an honest answer, but I knew I could not. I resolved to put my vengeance into action as soon as possible. I let go of her hand, setting it softly beside her, and stood up to leave. I turned back however, as I heard a soft moan.

Her eyes were open slightly, and her hand was barely off the bed, reaching towards me. She struggled to open her mouth, as though she wanted to say something. As quickly as it had come, however, it vanished, and as her hand hit the bed,her eyes slipped close yet again. I looked back to the door to see Pomfrey standing there with wide eyes.

"Wow, Mr. Malfoy. That's the most she's responded to anything." I raised my eyebrows, amazed, and looked back at the unconcious girl on the bed. "I suggest you spend more time in here, Mr. Malfoy. I'll excuse you from all of your classes tomorrow, if you like." I smiled.

"Of course. Anything to help 'Mione." I was as shocked as Pomfrey looked at how easily the nickname slipped out of my mouth. "Erm.. well, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Madame. Good day," I said, hurrying off to my next class.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! I'm updating a lot... Chapter 8, however, may take slightly longer than previous chapters to get up. Never fear, it will be up beforetomorrow night (hopefully). yay! And now, to soothe your curiosity until next time...  
**_Preview:_**

_I reached the Gryffindor portrait at 5 minutes after 11. Lavender and Parvati were standing there, shifting nervously, as though they did not expect me to show up. They grinned as I approached them, and I returned it wholeheartedly.  
"Okay, girls, are you ready for some revenge?" My grin turned evil as I leaned in to tell them my plans._

Okay, I know it's short, but I'm winging it, so take what you can get!  
Happy fanficcing, and review!


	8. Rumors

Chapter 8/./ Rumors

I went to the Hospital Wing after I stopped by the kitchens for a snack, early the next morning. Pomfrey met me at the door, seeming anxious. She led me to Hermione, speaking so fast that I had to struggle to keep up.

"Her breathing's been labored and hard all night. Her heart rate is slow, and she doesn't seem to respond to anything. Not since you left." I heard her breathing before we even walked in the room. It seemed as though she were fighting to hold on. I felt a tug at my heart, and quickened my pace into the room.

She was lying in the same position she had been when I left, her hair spread all over the pillows. I felt my heart skip, and wondered if I was coming down with something. Immediately when I entered the room, her breathing slowed to a normal pace, as though she were simply sleeping, though it was still scratchy in her throat. Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"You do wonders for her, Mr. Malfoy, and I can't even understand why. I'll bring your lunch by at 12 so you don't have to leave. Unless you..."

"No." She nodded, smiling slightly, and leaving me with Hermione. I looked over at her again, before taking her hand. She seemed so fragile, her porcelain skin nearly blending into the white bedsheets. She sighed deeply in her sleep, and she looked so peaceful. I almost expected her to start having her fits again. I stood there for I don't know how long. Just taking in the frailty of her form, how skinny she had become from not eating, how deep the bags under her eyes were. It seemed to me that no one had really noticed the extent to which Hermione had been hurting. I finally sat down in a chair, scooting it close enough that I could rest in it and still hold her hand. Her hand felt so cold in mine. If I hadn't heard her breathing, I would've sworn she was already... gone. But slowly, her hand started to grow warmer in mine. I didn't know if it was because of the heat of my hand on hers, or for some reason I didn't understand, but I was thankful.

In the time I had spent searching for information on Hermione, I had grown closer to her. I didn't want her to die before I saved her. I wanted her to finally be free. With this thought spinning around in my mind, I laid my head against our hands and promptly fell asleep.

"Draco..." her voice was calm and warm, even as it faded into the distance. "Thank you.."

"Mr. Malfoy?" My head shot up, and I rubbed my eyes groggily. Pomfrey was staning in the doorway, smiling at me. It was a little strange.. "I apologize, you missed lunch. You just looked so sweet, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. And then someone cursed the Great Hall, so I was down there forever trying to get everyone straightened out. I'll give you the password to the kitchens, if you like." I shook my head, fighting my urge to yawn.

"What time is it?"

"Oh.. It's nearly 11." I jumped up from the chair, surprised. She looked more shocked than I felt.

"Umm... Thank you."

"I would much appreciate it if you came back tomorrow, if only for a few minutes, Mr. Malfoy." I nodded.

"I have to go. Good night, Madame Pomfrey." I didn't wait to hear her salutations.

I reached the Gryffindor portrait at 5 minutes after 11. Lavender and Parvati were standing there, shifting nervously, as though they did not expect me to show up. They grinned as I approached them, and I returned it wholeheartedly. We hid in a small classroom, not wanting to get caught after curfew.

"Okay, girls, are you ready for some revenge?" My grin turned evil as I leaned in to tell them my plans.

By the time I was done, Lavender and Parvati were cackling evilly.

"Fight fire wih fire," Lavender said. I smiled.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I could think of."

"Oh, Malfoy, it's great. The only thing better than proving a gossip's gossip wrong, is spreading more about her than she spreads," Parvati told me, and I made a mental note to remember that.

"I'm planning on proving what they say about Hermione wrong, I just have to find out the truth," I said softly. Lavender and Parvati left with mirror images of the sweet smile Pomrey had had on her face.

What was happening to the female population? Had they all taken non-descript love potions?

And in the morning, my plan took place. I wanted to stay in the Great Hall and watch the chaos take place, but I had a special mission of my own.

"Hey, Ginny!" How lucky I had been to spot the one person I was looking for the moment I exited the entrance hall.

"What do you want?" she asked, as she continued to walk past me, as though she were on her way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey, I need to tell you something. It's important." She stopped, looked at me, and sighed.

"What is it, Malfoy? And please, make it fast, I need to speak with Professor Sprout before class." Not Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology. Of course.

"Y'know I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't true, right?" And it was true. What's better than a rumor that's true?

"Malfoy, just spit it out."

"I saw Harry snogging with Cassandra out here the other day." Her eyebrows shot up, and her eyes grew wide. I thought I saw them fill with tears, but she turned away.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, before continuing on to her class.

When I went inside to grab a snack from the Great Hall, all hell had broken loose. What started as a small rumor about how Harry was cheating on Ginny with Cassandra (which Lavender and Parvati gratefully spread around) turned quickly, as rumors around teenagers do, into numerous others. I heard one as I was leaving the room about the quintuplets begging Harry for an orgy, and him turning them down. Parvati and Lavender winked at me, and I wondered if they'd made that one up themselves. Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, Cassandra, usually calm and collected, was sobbing hysterically, and Christina was giving her an evil look. Claire and Carrie were nearly ripping each others' throats out, and Cathy was nowhere to be found. That worried me a little, but I pushed it aside. I waved at Lavender and left.

I reached the Hospital wing,and it was cold and silent. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be found, so I went into Hermione's room alone.

And she was still there, lying calm and peaceful, unconcious on her bed. The bags beneath her eyes were starting to clear up, and with the nourishing potions Pomfrey was forcing her to drink, her form wasn't as skeletal anymore. I still wondered about the hair. I sat down in the same place I always sat, and took her hand again.

She was warmer this time than she had been in days, and I took comfort in that.

I was sitting there, staring at her, when I heard a noise from outside. Knowing it wasn't Pomfrey, I laid Hermione's hand back down and ducked behind the bed, intent on watching whoever it was.  
And to my enormous surprise, who else but one of the Ravenclaw quintuplets comes in the room? I shook my head softly, trying not to laugh. It was Cathy. She was talking to herself.

"I won't screw it up this time. This time, she'll die." My head shot up, my ears perked to attention. "I'll redeem myself in the eyes of the others, I will!" Her voice was fierce, almost insane. She pulled a vial out of her pocket and dumped the contents into the jar of water beside Hermione's bed. She started out of the room, but I jumped up and caught her.

"You're not going anywhere," I said.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing!" she shouted, scared.

"What should've been done a long time ago." Madame Pomfrey came to see what all the shouting was about.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do have pa- Oh, Ms. Jacobs, a long time no see. Mr. Malfoy, why are you holding her arms like that?"

"So she doesn't get away." She was struggling worse than I had expected. "Listen, I found out what's causing this cold thing Hermione's got."

"Oh?" Pomfrey asked, immediately curious.

"The Ravenclaw quintuplets. I have reason to believe they've been putting potions in that-" I nodded my head to the pitcher, "-water. But this time, it wasn't about hurting her, making her sick. This one tried to kill her. Heard it from her own mouth."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I do believe I must take this young lady from you then." Dumbledore had shown up behind Madame Pomfrey, and eased Cathy out of my hands.

"Don't drink that water," I warned Pomfrey as she started to taste it. She nodded, looking cross to have taken an order from a 17 year old. She left the room, and I sat down in the chair, sighing. It had been a long day, and morning classes hadn't even begun. I looked up at Hermione, and jumped.

There were honey brown eyes staring back at me. Her eyes seemed so clear, so awake, that it seemed hard to believe she was still asleep.  
"Hermione?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb her. She tilted her head to the side, a crooked smile on her face.  
"Thank you," she whispered, her voice, unused for so long, gravelly and hard to use. She gave me one last smile, before passing out again.

But this time, she wasn't breathing.

"Pomfrey! Pomfrey!" I screamed, but I couldn't help it. She was not going to die! I heard a crash from outside and Pomfrey rushed into the room. She saw that Hermione looked as though she were simply sleeping, and started to reprimand me.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you screaming bloody murder?"

"Because she's NOT BREATHING!" Her eyes grew wide as the realization suddenly struck her.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're going to have to leave. I will inform you of her situation at dinner," she said as she was pushing me out the door. I took one last look at Hermione, and the smile was still on her face, soft and innocent. I nearly cried as I walked back to my common room.

To hell with classes, I was going to speak to my favorite Ravenclaws.

And they were not going to enjoy it one bit. But as I approached the Ravenclaw dormitory, I found them with their trunks packed, trudging towards the entrance. They all shot me evil looks as they passed, and I wondered what was going on.

"They've been expelled, Mr. Malfoy. Thanks to you," Dumbledore said from behind me, and I wheeled around to face him.

"It serves them right, though. All they've done is cause havoc and mayhem since they got here." He nodded.

"I must go assist with Ms. Granger. You are more than welcome to take the day off, Mr. Malfoy. I am sure it has been hard on you." And with that, he was gone. I went back to my common room, and when I was nearly there, I was met by Lavender and Parvati, who were grinning hugely.

"They're expelled."

"So I heard," I said, walking on. I felt no emotion, no smugness at getting them expelled, no greatness. Is this what it would be like if Hermione was gone? No one to worry about, no one at all.

And then a sudden realization struck me for the first time. This was our last year.

We were to be graduating in May. And what would happen then?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here is the revenge you've all been waiting for. It wasn't much really, but they've been expelled, so they can no longer make our lives hell... right? Well, we'll just have to wait and see. I don't have a new preview, so I hope you like it! and review review review! I don't know exactly when the next chappy's coming out, but as soon as possible, I assure you! Until next time! 


	9. Memories of You

**Chapter 9/./ Memories of You**

The more I thought about graduation, the more nauseous I got. I brought all my schoolwork (that I had been severely neglecting) down to the common room, so that I could focus on something else. Other than graduation, other than Hermione.

I was miserable. I tried to do my work, again and again, but nothing seemed to distract me. I leaned back in the chair, waiting for dinner, when I would find out about Hermione.

Dinner came and passed, but I didn't hear anything from anyone. Numerous times, I could've sworn I heard the portrait creak open, but I looked up and the portrait was still shut. No one came. I didn't dare leave, in case I missed them and they refused to let me into the Hospital wing. I guess I was also afraid of the answer I would get.

I knew no answer would make me happy except that she was alive, awake, and ready to leave in the morning.  
I sat in the same position until well after midnight, but still no one came. Slowly, ever so slowly, I passed into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, I jumped up, wondering why I was asleep on the couch. As I stretched my cramped limbs, I remembered the events of the previous day. I was disappointed. I had no idea how Hermione was doing, what was happening.

Then I remembered the day was Saturday. The day I was going to search Hermione's home (former home?) for clues as to her change. Her disappearance during the war.

Her strange illness. But how could I go, not knowing whether she was alive, or if she would still be when I returned?

I left the dormitory, intent on finding Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I do believe you're going to London today?" he asked, sounding cheerful. It annoyed me greatly.

"I've decided not to."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I don't know how Hermione is," I said, summoning up all my courage not to snap at him. I started to walk away, towards the Hospital wing, but he reached out and stopped me. "Yes, Professor?" I asked, in my most innocent, sarcastic voice.

"Go to London, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger will be fine. We have powerful mediwitches taking care of her. There is no reason to worry. Go to London," he repeated. His tone said clearly, "Resistance is futile." I sighed, nodding.

"Okay."

He had setup a portkey for me, to send me to the Diagon Alley. I sighed, looking around. It wasn't the crowded, busy place I remembered it as. It was silent, and a few passing stragglers gave me strange looks. I hissed at them, and they scattered in fear. I shook my head, preparing myself to head into muggle London.

Hermione's house was blue. It surprised me, somehow, but it also seemed to fit. It was a small house, but it was nice. It was a perfect little cottage, just the right size for a family such as hers.

Wait, what right had I to think something such as that? I knew nothing about her family. I only assumed, which made me more of a fool than I would've been if I had stayed out of this mess. As I had expected, the front door was unlocked. I reached for the handle, but suddenly felt strange. This was wrong, and I knew it. Snooping around her house without her knowledge. I sighed, knowing that I didn't have to do it.

But everything happens for a reason, right? So there was a reason why Hermione's address had been shoved in the back of the picture frame.

There was a reason why the only street I knew in Muggle London was the one she lived on. So, taking a deep breath, I opened the door and went inside.

The front room was impeccable. The walls were a light yellow that blended perfectly with the cream of the carpet. There were two simple, white couches (without a spot on them) facing where I assumed a muggle television or a fireplace should be. Instead, there was a rather large bookcase. I saw a staircase near another door, so I went up it. And hit the jackpot. The only room upstairs, right in front of me, had a large sign on it that read, "**HERMIONE**." I took another deep breath, steadying my nerves, before pushing open the white door cautiously.

What was I afraid of?

Her walls were a soft red, but not soft enough to be considered pink. There was a rather large canopy bed in the middle of the room, with deep red bedsheets. I shook my head, I was not here to admire her bedspreads. I saw a desk in the corner, and went over to it. There were pictures scattered across it, some moving, some not. Pictures of Harry and Ron with and without Hermione, pictures of Ginny and Hermione, pictures of her family. They all seemed so happy, so innocent. I noticed that, however, in a group picture of the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione, that Ron and Hermione were conversing quietly and Harry was avoiding them.

I opened the first drawer on my right, and found a pile of old diaries. I pulled one out, sighing. She was talking about how excited she was about her baby sister being born.

_**I've always wanted a baby sister, y'know. It has always been a dream of mine. I think Ginny will be happy, too, because I'll stop treating her like my adopted younger sister. I can't wait to show her the ways of the world. I hope she's a rebel, unlike me**_.

I chuckled. I turned a few pages, wondering what else I could find out about her.

**_Ron wrote me today. I'm supposed to join him and Harry at Headquarters in a couple of days. I know that the war is going to start soon, or Dumbledore wouldn't have sent us all home to be with our families. I wonder when we'll get to return to Hogwarts. I'm scared, I guess. I know I want to fight, I'm not afraid of dying, but... What happens if I lose Harry or Ginny? Or even worse, Ron? I know Ron has harbored a crush on me for a long time, but I also know he's gotten over it by now. Our relationship is simply platonic, but we are so close. Harry and Ginny are dating, so we barely see them anymore. He and I have become best of friends, and he is my sole confidante. Nevertheless, I will fight. Even if I lose my life, I will do my best to protect my closest friends. There is no other choice._**

I put it back in the drawer as the feeling that I was invading her privacy came back. This time, I yielded to it. Making sure everything was back the way it had started, I left the house quietly.

I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Hermione had been nowhere near the Headquarters during that war. It was not her fault Ron was dead.

Now, if only Potter would accept this.

I went around for nearly 3 hours, buying things from an impromptu list of the things I needed for the Masquerade. I didn't want to buy it, but I figured it needed to be done. Hermione, I knew, would be overjoyed at the thought of having a muggle ball for Halloween. I smiled at the thought, and that got me through the day.

When I returned to Hogwarts, numerous brooms were flying off. A rather well-dressed wizard was conversing quietly with Dumbledore, before nodding solemnly and following the others.

My heart skipped a beat when I noticed the "St. Mungo's" badge on his robes.

"Professor!" I called, hurrying to where he as entering the building. "What's happening?" For once, Dumbledore didn't look cheerful. His face was somber, and there was no twinkle in his eye as he turned to face me. I feared the worst.

"No, Mr. Malfoy," he said, noticing my face drop. "She is not dead. But, as there has been no let up in her condition, even with the Jacobs sisters gone, we have had to send her to St. Mungo's." He started to walk away, but I wouldn't let him leave like that.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked fiercely, but he simply gave me a sad look.

"We do not know, Mr. Malfoy. We simply don't know."

"No, it can't be that simple! She's either going to be alright or she isn't, Professor! Answer me!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, Mr. Malfoy," he said, his voice low and dangerous. I was immediately ashamed of my reaction and my head dropped.

"I'm sorry, Professor." But the anger in his features had already receded. I supposed he understood.

"It will be fine, Mr. Malfoy. Please, return to your dormitory and try to get some sleep." I nodded, and he left. I sat down, on the stairs in front of the doors leading to the Entrance hall. I looked up at the stars that were beginning to shine in the night sky, and wondered what had gotten us into this mess.

Hermione had never deserved this.

She never deserved this. It kept repeating in my head as I made my way through the strangely empty halls and back to our shared dormitory. I sat down on her couch in the common room, and could smell the honey tinged scent I had come to associate with her. If I focused hard enough, I could still see her there, smiling and laughing with Harry and Ron in front of the fire at Headquarters. I could still see how magnificent she looked at the Yule ball. I could still listen to her and Ginny singing along to some song Molly Weasley was playing on the Wizarding wireless.

But then, the other memories of her flooded in. The first time I saw her after the war. The way she looked when Harry screamed at her.

Finding her unconcious in the bathroom, in a puddle of her own blood.

I sighed, shuddering involuntarily. I missed her very presence, the way she used to lighten up a room. The way her laughter would give me the chills, but in a good way. The way she could fix anything, solve any mystery, the smartest person I had ever known, and I had known plenty of smart people. The way she was kind to me after I joined the Order, even if she hadn't trusted me completely. The way she made every day brighter for everyone involved. All the little things I was jealous of Harry and Ron because of.

Hermione never deserved this. No one deserved this kind of catastrophe.

But especially not Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Yay, new chappy! I'm sorry it took so long to get up, but I was suffering from severe lack of inspiration caused by LACK OF REVIEWS! But thankfully, while I was at my mundane job, doing mundane things such as peeling mundane potatoes, I had a HUGE burst of inspiration that will send us nearly to the end of the story (not that it's coming anytime soon).  
By the way, the title has a double meaning, in case you didn't notice. "Memories of you" as in his memories of her, and the memories that belong to her (I take too many foreign language classes "The dog of my neighbor" "the memories of you") So fun!  
Review, it keeps me writing . So, I hope you guys like it and stuff like that. No preview, yet again, but maybe next chapter. Until next time! 

Review answers:  
**Kidden:** Yeah, rumors do grow fast, don't they? I'm glad you liked the revenge! I didn't think it would be as popular as it was, because it seemed so.. immature. But it was good!  
**NShadows**: I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! It was essential to the development of the plot that poor, poor 'Mione be sent to St. Mungo's. I feel bad about it... -.- But nonethless, she's not dead! Alive good, dead bad. Glad you liked the revenge! I was kind of iffy on it, but it turned out excellent, even better than I expected (and I'm the author).  
**Kiara:** That is an excellent quote! I dunno who said it, but no one could've said it better. I'm glad you like the revenge! (I've said that in every reply so far lol). I didn't know what else to do, and it struck me, just like inspiration always seems to hit Draco .. Hope you like the story!  
**NoleiaNevenbrook: **To tell you the absolute honest truth, I can't remember why I placed them in Ravenclaw. It came to me randomly. But this is your explanation! They weren't sorted, obviously, because they switched schools, and the sorting hat refused to sort them. So, not knowing what kind of people they were (and because they act sweet and innocent around teachers), henoticed their grades. Which were, of course, impeccable. So he placed them in Ravenclaw, simple as that. Or not so simple. Hope that satisfies your curiosity, and glad you liked the revenge! And I totally agree. Draco is far too hot for sadness.

Happy fanficcings! (and reviewings, if you want the updates :wink:)


	10. Life Goes On Somehow

**Chapter 10/./ Life Goes On (Somehow)**

I woke up a week later, and yawned. I had a terrible headache, and a feeling of dread in my stomach, but I couldn't remember for the life of me why. I got up and shuffled into the bathroom, pulling out a toothbrush.  
My mum was obssessed with those muggle dentists. And then it hit me.

Hermione's parents were dentists. Hermione was gone. St. Mungo's.

I brushed my teeth slowly, not really there. I hopped into a quick shower, before dressing and going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

If I had expected everyone in the Great Hall to be as... solemn as I was, I was in for a shock. In fact, everything was normal. But to my ears, everything seemed louder, more cheerful. As though they were celebrating the fact that she was gone. Every smile directed at me seemed to be laughing at me for caring, every happy faced seemed cruel. I stood there, at the head of the Slytherin table for the longest time. I could not bring myself to sit down, but I couldn't leave. I stood, frozen in time. I wondered what it would be like if Hermione was there.

Stop, I commanded myself. I shook my head, breaking myself from my reverie and taking a seat. It was the first time I had actually stayed in the Great Hall for the length of breakfast. After Hermione had left, only a week before, I had avoided the Great Hall like the plague. I got a note from Pomfrey, and had stayed out of classes as well. But now, here I was. Saturday morning, in the midst of the school's weekend cheer.  
A deadline loomed over me.

The Halloween Masquerade ball.

Classes passed slowly Monday morning. I had zoned off in every one of them, but the teachers only gave me sympathetic looks. I tried to focus, but my mind always slipped back to Hermione.

Hermione. Alone in a compartment, with her black hair shielding her face.  
Hermione.. Writing in her notebook so fast it was amazing her hand didn't cramp.  
Hermione... In a hospital bed, alone.

I sighed, trying so desperately to push her from my mind that I didn't notice the rest of the class leaving.

"Mr. Malfoy?" My head shot up.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, I didn't get much-" I started my usual excuse, but she cut me off.

"I just dismissed the class," she said softly.

"Oh," I said, and the heat in my cheeks told me that a light red flush had come over them. I started packing my things, and went for the door when she stopped me.

"I'm sorry about..." Even she seemed to choke up when it came to saying her name out loud. I laughed awkwardly.

"Why are you apologizing to me? It's not like she's my girlfriend." I tried to put up a brave face, but my head dropped and I felt like I could be sick. "Where would you get that from?" I asked, harshly. "It's not as though I was the only person who visited her when she was in the Hospital Wing. It's not as though I'm the ONLY person who wants to know what REALLY happened!" I stormed out of her classroom, missed her shaking her head sadly.

I fumed my way back to the dormitory, thankful that it was the last class of the day. I hissed the password at the portrait, who's occupant had been replaced by a burly wizard with a long black beard. It swung open, and I threw my books onto the table. I nearly ripped my tie, jerking it off my neck and tossing it, along with my cloak in a pile by my bedroom door. I sat down on the couch, with my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I couldn't go on like this. I wasn't going to get anything done, fail all my classes, and then not even have a ball ready for Halloween.

I was Head Boy! I should've been able to handle it! I went up into Hermione's room, wondering if she had a muggle book with a masquerade in it. I was going to go to her bookshelf, but her bed looked so soft... I laid down on it, and immediately heard a loud "MEOW!". A rather large orange cat jumped on the bed, already purring, obviously expecting Hermione. When it saw me, it hissed, but when I sighed, it stopped. It looked at me oddly for a second, before rubbing against me, urging me to pet it. I laughed, obliging, and it purred louder. I lay there, on Hermione's bed, petting Hermione's cat, and wondered how much different it would be if Hermione was there. If Hermione was still happy.

That was all I really wanted. Hermione's happiness. And I didn't even understand why it was so important to me.

Suddenly, I heard someone come in the portrait. I jumped off of Hermione's bed, scaring the cat. I raced down to the common room, where I found Dumbledore waiting patiently for me, sitting on the Gryffindor couch.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." He smiled. "How are you today? I didn't see you at dinner."

"I wasn't very hungry," I answered, sitting down across from him on the Slytherin couch. He chuckled.

"Okay. Well, I've come to discuss your options about University. It is the beginning of October, and applications are going to be due near the end of November. I think your best bet would be-"

"But what about Hermione?" I asked. "Isn't she going to University too?" He sighed.

"As I was saying, Mr. Malfoy-"

"But, Professor-"

"Enough!" he barked. "If Ms. Granger's condition isn't stable by Christmas, Mr. Malfoy, she will not be graduating." I sat back on the couch, shocked.

"What is the likelihood, Professor?" I asked softly.

"I don't know."

"What does she have?" I asked, intending to go to the library and research it as soon as possible.

"They don't know, Mr. Malfoy. Mediwizards and witches from all over the world, and they can't figure it out. Her chances are slim." His voice sounded tired, and his eyes were filled with a profound sadness that made my heart ache.

Or was it the news that made my heart ache?

My eyes were wide as I sank further into the cushions, allowing the truth to bleed through my brain. Hermione had a very slim chance of living. Hermione might not graduate. A light went off in my head at that, and I found myself overwhelmed with a memory.

_The golden trio and Ginny were sitting around the fire at Headquarters, only days before the war began. Harry looked somber, and Ginny and Ron were playing chess. Hermione was smiling and laughing, talking to everyone. She'd even gotten Harry to laugh a couple of times. Suddenly, she leaped up from the couch she had been sitting on, and smiled at everyone.  
"I can't wait till this war is over!" she exclaimed, laughing. "I can't wait till we graduate!"  
"What are you going to do after Graduation, Hermy?" Harry asked. "With your grades, you could do anything you wanted to." She smiled.  
"I want to go to University. I can't wait! I want to be a teacher at Hogwarts." Her eyes shown with the excitement of the future and the happiness in the room.  
"I'm sure you'll do it, Herm. You've always been able to do everything you set your mind to," Ron said, grinning at her as she blushed a deep red. She collapsed back onto the couch and sighed happily.  
__  
"I can't wait! The future is so bright for us, even with this war looming. Our lives are going to be magnificent," she said, and her tone was positive, sure. I remembered sitting off to the side, alone, reading a book. The way she spoke made me feel as though we were sure to win the war with no casualties. I knew it was ridiculous, but... Hermione had such an optimistic outlook that one just couldn't help picking it up. I remembered smiling softly before returning to my book. But Hermione wasn't done yet.  
"I don't care what happens. As long as I have my friends at my side, I'll always be happy."_

Coming back to the present, I sighed deeply. 'As long as I have my friends at my side, I'll always be happy.' It hurt me, even, how bad that thathad turned out. Before she'd been hospitalized, she'd had no friends. There were people who weren't her enemies, but no one dared be her friend. I wanted to try, but I didn't know how, and now... Now, she was at St. Mungo's. With an unknown disease and a very slim chance of living. I looked up, seeing Dumbledore watching me curiously.

"When can I see her, Professor?" He shook his head.

"I don't believe it would be beneficial to you to see her, Mr. Malfoy"

"But Professor-"

"No buts. I have made my decision. Good night." He left the dormitory without another word. Sighing yet again, I headed up to my bedroom. I needed a lot of sleep.

Dumbledore reached his office quickly. He threw some floo powder into the fire.

"Minerva."

"Yes, Albus?" she asked, her head appearing in the fireplace.

"I need your help. I'm searching for a prophecy." She nodded.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes."

"I'll do anything to help, Albus. Especially if it means Mr. Malfoy will return to his normal state." He nodded.

"He's taking it worse than any of us could've ever expected. Worse than he knows."

"Does he love her?" she asked.

"I don't know. From the way he looked when he found out, I believe he does. But one never knows with these teenagers." She nodded.

"Any prophecy in particular?"

"Actually, yes," he said, and leaned in to whisper to her about it.

"That one?" she said, surprised. "Do you believe...?"

"Yes, Minerva. It is the only way Ms. Granger will live. We must try."

"Of course, I'll get started immediately."

"Thank you," he said, as she disappeared. "Hope is not completely lost, Ms. Granger. We will give it our all, and if you do not live..."

"We will still take no comfort in the fact that we did our best. You were our shining star, and this is devastating to us all. But especially Mr. Malfoy. Especially Mr. Malfoy," he repeated, stroking his chin, deep in thought.

"Mr. Malfoy, who might be your savior after all."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another Chapter! I hope you guys like this one, because it was very hard to write for some reason. I'm quickly running out of inspiration, and I can feel a bout of Writer's block coming on. I am desperately fighting it however. But if updates come slower here in a few days, I apologize profusely.  
By the way, the one known cure to writer's block is.. REVIEWS! No preview, yet again, but I hope to get the chapter up as soon as possible. Which may not be very soon at all. So, review! 

Until next time!


	11. Seeing You Again

**Chapter 11/./ Seeing You Again**

Nearly a month passed, and Hermione's condition did not improve. I would occasionally see McGonagall and Dumbledore leaving the grounds together, obviously visiting her. Nearly ever day I asked to go with them to see her, and everytime I was denied. McGonagall gave me a sympathetic look, and sometimes, when I waited outside Dumbledore's office after asking, I could hear her arguing with him.

"Albus, keeping him away from her does not do any good for anyone's sanity."

"Minerva, I have made my decision. I will not tolerate-"

"Bloody hell, Albus. He loves her!"

He loves her. Was it true? Did I love Hermione Granger?

"And Poppy says that whenever he's around her, her condition improves drastically. Would it not be worth it to at least try, Albus? What've we got to lose?"

He muttered something I couldn't understand, but I hurried away, in case they found me eavesdropping.

He loves her.

Love?

I pushed the thought aside, walking towards my dormitory, but it kept coming back. Love. Love. Love.

That's crazy. Malfoys don't love. The thought came to me as I reached my bedroom, and I accepted it to be the truth.I pushed aside the sick feeling in my stomach as something bad I had eaten at dinner. I went to bed, but did not fall asleep quickly.

Sleep would not come, not tonight.

I sighed. looking over at my clock. 5 minutes after Midnight.

I had been tossing and turning since a few minutes after ten. Surely, it was later? I thought. I looked away, and then looked back. But it was still 5 minutes after- 6 minutes after Midnight. I yawned, sitting up in bed, and stretching. I cursed softly, because I had wanted to sleep so badly. To get away from the thoughts that plagued me, and to get back to the dreams I'd been having about a soft, brown-haired girl with a heart of gold.

Hermione? No. It was not Hermione I was dreaming about. She had black hair.

"I don't love her," I said, forcefully, into the air.

_Then why are you doing this? _My mind retorted.

"Because I am Head Boy, and the Heads take care of each other."

_If it had been anyone else, you wouldn't have done it._

"That's not true."

_Oh, but it is. It is only Hermione Granger who captivates you. You would not have helped if it hadn't been Hermione Granger, who's captivated you for years._

"It's not true," I whispered, but my argument was steadily crumbling. "I don't love her."  
_  
You're just hurt because she doesn't love you back._

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" I bellowed. I imagined I could hear someone chuckling, but there was no one. I sighed, collapsing back onto my bed. What was happening to me?

And was I saying it's not true that I love her... or it's not true that she doesn't love me back?

Finally, sleep came.

But the next day was horrid. It was finally Halloween, time for my Masquerade. I had looked through Hermione's books and found numerous with masquerades in them, but I didn't know exactly what to do. I had finally devised a plan, and decorated the Great Hall before I asked to go with them to see Hermione the night before. We had charmed it so the students couldn't see it until the ball.

I slept in.

Numerous girls had asked me to accompany them to the ball. Girls that I had wanted to date for years, even. But I found myself turning every one of them down. I shook my head as I was getting dressed. Going to the ball alone? A little voice in my head commented. Maybe that's because the one person you want to go with is incapable at the moment.

"Shut up," I growled, well aware that I sounded insane. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and sighed. Everyone else was going in costume, but I had just dressed up in an all black suit and covered the top half of my face with a white mask. I looked rather... depressed.

"A vampire?" a voice suggested from behind me. I wheeled around and found Ginny standing there.

"How did you...?" She laughed.

"You've shouted the password a few too many times, Malfoy." I nodded, smiling a little.

"What are you doing here?" She shrugged.

"I wanted to thank you." I screwed up my face, trying to remember what she had to thank me for. "For informing me of Harry's... betrayal. I feel so bad about Hermione, but I don't see anything I can do for her." She sighed deeply. I nodded, at a loss for words. "I intend to apologize when..." But she and I both knew there was no guarantee she was coming back.

"I know," I said softly. She stood close to me, a little too close. And before I had known what was happening, she stood on her tip toes and kissed me.

"Ginny," I said, but she took it as encouragement, deepening the kiss slightly. "Ginny, stop." When she didn't, I pulled her away from me, and picked her up, placing her in a chair in the common room. "I don't like you that way..."

But instead of seeming sad, she grinned. "Yes!" she cried. "I knew you loved her!" She exited the room quickly, and I wondered what she was on about.

She thought I loved 'Mione too.

"So it's 'Mione, now?" I whispered softly. Maybe I did love her... No. I didn't love her.

And even if I did, it was hopeless. Why would anyone love someone as heartless as me? But I didn't love her. With a heavy heart, I descended to the Great Hall.

It was magnificent. It was simple, but it turned out better than I had hoped. Paper lanterns hung from the enchanted ceiling, casting just enough light to look romantic. There were poumpkins everywhere, but they didn't intterupt the romantic look. In fact, they seemed to make it better. I sighed, taking a seat by the punch bowl as the people started to dance. So I was late. So what? The ball passed ever so slowly, as I watched the couples dancing. There were wonderful costumes everywhere, and I felt slightly underdressed.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with black hair was standing in front of me. A black mask was covering most of her face, but for her luscious lips. She was wearing a white dress that hugged all of her curves, and I felt my heart beat faster at the sight of her.

"Care to dance?" she asked, and her voice was velvet smooth. I nodded, and she led me to the floor. I was speechless. We waltzed, and she was the most magnificent dancer I had ever danced with. I leaned down to kiss her.

"Malfoy." A sharp kick to my shins.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, bending over to nurse my shin. Potter was standing over me, smirking. "What do you want?"

"You fell asleep."

"Okay?"

"I wanted to congratulate you. This ball is magnificent." I nodded, and he left. So, I had fallen asleep. For how long? I heard the doors creak open, and I looked up to see McGonagall and Dumbledore leaving.

I had to see her.

I raced out the doors, running through the Entrance hall and out onto the grounds, as fast as my injured leg would carry me. I cursed Potter.

"Professors!" I called."Professors, wait!"

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked me angrily as I caught up to them.

"Please, Professor," I pleaded, and something in my eyes made him crack. He sighed.

"You may come, Mr. Malfoy." He gave a pointed look to McGonagall, as though he were saying, 'Happy now?'.

When we reached her, Dumbledore seemed more reluctant than ever to allow me to view her. McGonagall gave him a look in return, and he sighed, allowing me to see her through a window. She looked so sick... Where her skin had only been pale at Hogwarts, it was now white, and oddly translucent. The deep bags under her eyes had receded, but she was still very, very thin.

"Professor, can I go in?" I asked him, as the St. Mungo's worker told us she was ready for visitors. He sighed, looking ready to say no, but McGonagall nodded, and I raced in.

The room was so cold that my teeth chattered, but I ignored it. I pulled a chair up beside her, examining her face. It was so thin, I could practically see the bones pushing through the skin.

"We've been feeding her through tubes, but her body refuses to digest it at all," a worker commented, as though he had known exactly what I was thinking.

"Have they figured out what she has yet?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice from cracking. Why was I getting so emotional?

"No, but-" I had laid my hand on the bed, and she reached over and took it. "Harold! Harold!" The man called, racing off into another room. She looked over at me, and looked as though she were going to laugh, but couldn't get up the strength.

"'Mione," I whispered, and she smiled softly. I felt my heart start to pound, and I could've sworn I was about to have a heart attack. I started to say more, but this "Harold" came into the room and the workers ushered me out.

"She's responded more than ever," he said, looking at me with wide eyes through the window. She had become unconcious again, but she still had that small smile on her face. "Albus... If you could bring the boy back in two weeks?"

He nodded, sighing. "It's time to go, Mr. Malfoy." But I could not pry my eyes from Hermione. She was so gorgeous, even in her current state.

I had to save her. I would not let her die.

* * *

A/N: Finally, a new chapter! I've been way busy, and struggling through writer's block for the last few days.I hope you like it! And I have a question. Would you prefer it if I ended this story soon, and started a sequel, or if I followed one of my wild ideas and made this story longer? No telling HOW long, but pretty long, I reckon. Tell me when you review! Hopefully chapter 12 will be out sooner, but... only one way I can say that for sure.. 

With plenty of reviews!

Review replies:  
**Kiara: **Do you like the prophecy idea? Because it's going to be a very interesting way to shape my story .  
**loveiswonderful**: Don't worry. I'd love to know what they have up their sleeves as well!  
**harryluvzginny:** Hopefully this chapter explainedtheir relationshipbetter.Even though it is quiteconfusing.


	12. Admittance

**Chapter 12/./ Admittance**

Two weeks passed, and I had not heard a word from Dumbledore or McGonagall. As far as I knew, they had taken the whole incident as a coincidence, and decided not to invite me to come again. I woke up that Saturday morning, frustrated. I tried to get Hermione's smile out of my mind, but I couldn't.

What was I going to do? I was losing my mind, I knew it. Everyone had thought I'd fallen in love with this fallen angel, this... Hermione. Everyone! What was wrong with these people? I wasn't in-

Or was I?

I rose from my bed, clambering over to my wardrobe to find dencent clothes to wear. I nearly fell down the stairs when I came out of my bedroom, into the common room. Dumbledore was sitting on my couch, quietly drinking a cup of tea. McGonagall was nowhere in sight. "'Ello, Professor," I said breathily, trying to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," he said, cheerfully. A bit too cheerful. "How are you this fine day?"

"I'm quite well, thank you," I commented, suspiciously.

"We're going to see Ms. Granger. We have no time for breakfast, but if you wish, we will eat after arriving at St. Mungo's. I hear their cafeteria is excellent."

"Oh, no, Professor. I'm not hungry." He nodded.

"Very well. We shall go now."

When we reached St. Mungo's, the man I recgonized as "Harold" noticed me immediately.

"Come with me," he said, taking my arm at the elbow and ushering me through the halls to Hermione's room.

"What's your name, son?" I had always rebelled at being called son, but at the moment, it really didn't seem to matter.

"Draco Malfoy."

"How do you know Ms. Granger?"

"We're classmates," I said. "Acquantainces." He sighed deeply as we reached Hermione's room.

"Too bad," he muttered. I was going to ask him what he meant, but he shoved me into her room and shut the door behind me, going to the window along with Dumbledore to observe. I watched them for a minute, before looking over to Hermione. The room was ghastly white, aminute detailI had not noticed the last time I was there.Her black hair seemed to be the only thing with any color. I sat beside her, in a chair, just watching her. Her chest rose slightly with each breath she took, and her eyes were closed, as if she were simply sleeping.  
I knew very well that this had not been her state only moments before I came in. I wondered silently why this was. What was so special about me that immediately made her calm and her condition drastically improve? If I had expected anything of the like, I would've expected it to worsen.

After the way I'd treated her for our entire schooling at Hogwarts? I would've expected her to die just from being in my presence.

_Shut up_, I told myself, _you're being stupid._

**No, you're being stupid,** the little voice in my head retorted. **You won't even admit that you love her.**

"It's because I don't," I growled softly, forgetting about the people watching me.

**Oh, really? Then why are you about to freak out?**

"Why would I freak out?"  
**  
Because she's watching you.**

I looked up, and just as it had said, she was watching me. She had a peculiar expression on her face, almost as though she were deciding whether or not to laugh. I placed my hand on the bed, scooting closer to her.

"Good morning, Hermione." She seemed confused that I called her by her first name. She nodded, and I figured she wasn't going to speak.

But at the last moment, before I had given up all hope of her speaking, she whispered, "Good morning." My eyes flicked back to her, almost bulging out of my head. I could tell Dumbledore and Harold were freaking out in the little room, but they said nothing, made no attempts to examine her.

"How are you?" I asked, unconciously brushing a piece of hair from her face. Her eyes grew wide at the contact, and I could feel my face heat up with a blush. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She shook her head.

"It's okay." Her voice was still scratchy and weak, but it had gained a little strength. "How's school?"

"Boring without you," I said, and immediately felt my face heat again. I looked down at the floor, embarrassed, and she gave a little laugh. "Great to know you take joy out of my misery," I grumbled and she laughed again. It filled me with a happiness I had long since forgotten to hear her laugh, even so softly.

-------- ---------

Dumbledore watched Harold push Draco into the room with Hermione, and immediately saw a change in the girl. Her breathing slowed and calmed, and her eyes were peaceful again. Her hands let go of the bedsheet she had been clenching so tightly, leaving wrinkles in their wake. He watched as Draco sat beside her, his eyes wide, examining her pale form.

He loved her. There was no doubt in his mind now. Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger, for whatever reason. It didn't really matter to him why Draco loved Hermione, just that he did. And that this strange illness that plagued her always let up when he was around, no matter where they were. He wondered idly if Hermione loved Draco, but it didn't seem to matter. She had taken to him warmly when he switched sides, coming to the Order Headquarters before the war began. With a little bit of time, they could become friends.  
Or even more. But how to give them time? Draco could not leave her side, even for the briefest moment, or her condition would worsen so drastically that only a few more times would be her undoing. Hermione Granger was a great asset to the wizarding community, and a wonderful person. They could not lose her.

Dumbledore looked up, shocked, as he heard her voice for the first time in months. Draco's face mirrored the amazement on his own as he looked up at her. He brushed a hair from her face, and Dumbledore's notion was proven yet again.

Draco Malfoy had fallen in love. Malfoys did not love easily, he knew. Narcissa and Lucius had been married for nearly twenty years, but Lucius had never learned to love his wife. Dumbledore believed that he had never learned to love his son, either. He had tried desperately for 17 years to love his son, but he could not find it within himself to do so. He died a lonely, wretched man. He died alone.

Draco Malfoy was as wonderful a person as Hermione, and going to be as accomplished someday. However, Dumbledore knew that it would only take young Hermione to break his heart, and that would be his undoing. It did not matter how she did it- blunt rejection or death, but either way, Draco Malfoy would fall apart, and there was no picking up the pieces.

Malfoys did **_not_** love easily.

"What are the visiting hours?" he asked, turning to Harold. Harold Mungstrom was the most prestigious mediwizard in the world. There was no illness he could not figure out. At least, until Hermione.

"Oh, but we could extend them for him, because-" But he was cut off as they both turned toward the door, where McGonagall stood, panting desperately. Her hair was unkempt and her robes askew, but she had a huge smile on her face.

"Albus," she gasped, "I've found it." He smiled enthusiastically for the first time in months.

"Wait, what's happening?" Harold asked, the first to turn back and watch the teenagers. They had interlocked their hands, and were talking softly. They seemed to be in a trance, as though they didn't know what was happening.

As though they weren't themselves anymore.

"The prophecy, Albus, the prophecy!" McGonagall shouted. Dumbledore made for the door, but just as he reached it, they came out of the trance.

And Hermione stopped breathing.

"No!" Dumbledore shouted, throwing open the door and rushing in, but there was nothing he could do. Draco seemed passed out as well, and a quick check showed he was not breathing either. "Harold!" he cried, but he was already beside him, examining Hermione desperately.

"There must be something we can do," McGonagall said desperately. "There must be something!" They were moved out of the room as McGonagall began to sob. Dumbledore comforted her as best as possible, but he did not know what to say.

There was nothing. Two of their best students were seemingly dead. A cough brought their attention back to the window, and another had their eyes wide open.

Their two best students were NOT dead. They were very much alive.

-------- --------

I coughed, before groaning at my headache and trying to remember what had happened. I took a few deep breaths, and felt like I could not get enough oxygen. Opening my eyes, I realized I was still in the horridly white room.

The only difference was the sheer amount of doctors that had surrounded Hermione and I. I looked at her, and her skin had finally began to color again. She was watching me warily, as I assumed I was watching her.

"What happened?" I asked. No one answered me, as they whipped their wands out and began doing numerous spells on her that I couldn't recognize. Every test, apparently, passed clear and we suddenly found ourselves engulfed in cheers. We shared a strange look. She shrank back into the pillows, sighing deeply, as though she wanted to sleep.

"No time for sleep, Ms. Granger," Harold said, grinning heartily. "You're going back to your school tonight!"

And without another word, they ushered her off. I watched her go, sighing deeply at the pain that threatened to overwhelm me.

"I love you..." I whispered, struck by the finality of it. It was true, I admitted. It really was. I did love this girl, this amazing girl who's life had suddenly taken such a horrifying turn, and I still had not found out the worst of it. I loved her... And she did not love me back.

Just when I thought I could no longer handle the silence, and the feeling that this newfound pain was going to overwhelm me, I felt warm hands on my shoulders.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Very good," Dumbledore whispered. "Come along, we must get back and make sure everything is ready for Hermione's arrival tonight." I nodded, beginning to stand, but my knees buckled beneath me. I found myself on the floor, and I sighed.

What was going on?

"It is quite alright, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said as she and Dumbledore hoisted me off the ground and dragged me along to the Apparation point. "You have had a very long day."

_Yes_, I thought._ It has been a very long day._

And it hadn't even started yet.

* * *

A/N: haha, another new chapter! hope you all like the outstanding turn of events! Like always, review review review! I can't believe you guys thought I'd kill off precious 'Mione! The only thing worse than that would be... :Gasp: Killing Draco! AAAAAHHHHH! 

Review replies:  
**GuardGirl07: **Thanks very muchly! I hoped there was enough emotion.. Glad you liked it!  
**HermionePotter52036:** Dumbledore is acting weird, because one of his best students is very, very ill, and he cannot figure out how to help her. That's all.  
**Audrey:**Don't worry. Absolutely no offense taken. Hell, **_I_** hate Harry in this story, and I'm the one who wrote it! He'll get better, though, I promise.  
**loveiswonderful:** Yes, yes, they are very stupid. But hey, it all ended well, right? Well... it's far from over, lol.  
**Kidden:** Glad to know you'll stick with me if I make it super long! I'm not intending to give it a set chapter limit, I was just thinking about following one of those paths my mind sometimes creates, and realized it might be super long or super short. Thought I'd ask, and see how people felt about it. Thanks for the long review! I loooove long reviews, almost as much as I love socks.. or cheese.. or hell, even llamas!  
**mysteriouscharm:** Don't you just love Draco as the knight in shining armor? Okay, this story is a little demented, but he's still a totally hot knight in shining armor, eh? Lovin' it!  
**one of the four**: I have numerous things to say to you, so I'll just number it, k?  
1. Okay, you don't know what disease/virus Hermione has. That is because she DOESN'T have a disease that makes her not talk. She chose not to talk of her own volition, she was not forced.  
2. Malfoy is nice to Hermione, because he is good. He isn't mean and rude to her because he switched sides during the war, making them allies. This is my fan fiction story, and he can be nice if he wants to.  
3. Okay, see that? "This is my fan fiction story" Well the same applies here. Whether or not there is university in the real books, this is NOT the real books, this is my story. What I say goes, and I say there is optional university after Hogwarts, so it goes. Why write a fan fiction story if everything goes the same way as it would in the books?  
Okay. Does that clear things up for you? Oh, and Ron IS dead. No coming back, he's dead. I feel horrible for killing him off, but it had to be done. It was essential to the plot. It was either him, Harry, or Draco, and there are plenty of reasons why he was the only one that worked.Voldemort needs to die, therefore Harry can't. And Draco is too close to the center of the plot to be called and have it all work out right. Thanks for reviewing though!

Until next time!


	13. Why I'm Here

**Chapter 13/./ Why I'm Here**

We rode the Knight bus back to Hogsmeade. I stared out the window, watching the rain splat against it. I wondered why they were sending Hermione back to Hogwarts so soon- there was no proof that she was truly well, or that the illness would not suddenly return. The thought that plagued me even more, however, was the horrible headache I had suddenly gained and the intense, throbbing pain in my hands. What was wrong with me?  
We reached Hogsmeade with no conversation at all, and as Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to lead me into a carriage, I pushed them off.

"I'll walk back," I stated, simply, and the finality in my tone did not leave room for objections. Dumbledore started to speak, but McGonagall shot him a withering look, and they both sighed. They got into the carriage and it sped away, leaving me to my dark thoughts.

What would happen now? Now that Hermione was back at Hogwarts? Would she speak again? Would she tell Potter and the Weasley off or would they become best friends again? Would she even...

No, I thought. I am never to be part of her life. The rain soaked through my robes, but I barely noticed. I shrugged them off of my shoulders, folding them up and casting a charm on them before shoving them into my empty bag. I hadn't even realized I'd brought the bag with me. I tucked my hands into the pockets of my jeans, walking slowly. The sky was a deep gray. The weather seemed to mirror my unhappy disposition. I noticed a couple of St. Mungo's workers flying the opposite direction of me. They nodded at me, in silent greeting.

She was already back. My pace did not speed up, if anything, it slowed. She was already back. I realized, suddenly, that I wanted nothing more than to hug her when I saw her, but I knew she would want nothing to do with me. An ominous crack of lightning, followed by thunder so loud it made me shudder, flashed across the sky, illuminating Hogwarts in the distance. Home, I thought forlornly. It was only near December, and I was already getting graduation jitters. What was I going to do? My father had died in the war, I had seen to it myself. Pushing this thought from my head, I tried to remember where my mother had gone. The minute the war had ended, she had fled from the Manor, leaving nothing behind for me. She had written me a letter telling me she was sorry, but I knew, somehow, that it was just a formality. If there had not been money that Father had hidden from her, I would've had nothing after graduation.

But I still had nothing... Nothing important. I reached the castle, and I was thoroughly waterlogged. I cast a quick drying spell as I entered the entrance hall, and slipped my robe back on. I checked my watch and saw that dinner was being served. I sighed, not wanting to see what was happening in there, but my stomach rumbled, loud enough to almost rival the thunder from outside. I entered the Great Hall cautiously, but no one even looked up at me. They were all staring at Hermione, who was sitting quietly at the end of the Gryffindor table, picking at a chicken leg. They watched her as though she were some kind of disease, as though she might be contagious. I resisted the urge to scream at them, and sat down at the table. As I was spooning some mashed potatoes onto my plate, Potter decided it was time to speak with Hermione. He sat down across from her, but she did not lift her head. I groaned. This was not going to end well.

"Well, well, well. Stupid mudblood bint decides to show her face yet again." She did not look up, and his face flushed with anger at being ignored. "When I am talking to you, mudblood," he hissed, "you will pay attention!" Everyone was stunned into silence, and the teachers made no move to get up and help. "Listen to me!" he shouted, before slapping her across the face. Angry red fingerprints appeared on her cheek, and I leaped from my seat. No one noticed. She placed her fork softly beside her plate, before taking her bag and exiting the Great Hall without meeting anyone's eyes. I followed, not amazed at the sudden burst of speech in the room.

"Hermione!" I called, jogging to catch up with her. She kept walking. "Did he hurt you?" She didn't answer. "Granger?" She said nothing, just kept walking as usual. We reached the portrait, which asked for a password, but she did not make a move to say it, nor did she look at me. She simply stood there, studying the portrait.

"So, that's it?" I asked her, furious. "You're just going to go back to the way you were, and probably end up in St. Mungo's again? You're going to chain yourself in your cage again, after I fought so hard to free you!" I struck a nerve, apparently, as she wheeled around to face me. Her eyes were full with tears, and the mark Potter had made was prominent against the pale color of her face.

"You don't want to know what happened, Malfoy, you don't! No one does! So don't even pretend like you do!" she shouted, her voice still scratchy from not being used.

"Is that what you think, Granger?" I growled. "Well, think again! I've done nothing but try to help you for nearly three months, Hermione! Nothing! I should've been focusing on my grades so that I could get into University, but instead I was focused on helping you! I wanted YOU to graduate because I knew you wanted to go away to University! I broke Potter's jaw because he hurt you, 'Mione! And you think I don't care?"

"Of course you don't care, you're Malfoy! You're a heartless creature! It won't matter to you that I never fought because I was kidnapped by that beast and raped, Malfoy, raped! He got me pregnant and MADE me deliver that damned baby! And it's bad enough that it happened, but now I blame myself for Ron's-" But her eyes grew wide at something behind me and she shouted the password at the portrait, which swung open and then shut too quickly for me to comprehend as she scurried away. I turned around slowly, almost afraid of what was behind me.

Potter was standing there, his mouth wide open and his eyes as round as dinner plates.

"I never... I never..." he stuttered, his mouth opening and shutting rapidly with the words he couldn't say.

"You never thought that there was a reason she didn't fight, except that she was scared, eh, Potter?" He nodded. "Why, Potter? What possessed you to hate her, to cause her so much misery?" His eyes were suddenly filled with such a pain as he sank to the floor, with his back against the wall, that I felt bad for bringing it up, but he cut me off before I could apologize.

"She never grieved, Malfoy. She never showed any sign at all the Ron's death even phased her after the war. Ron loved her so much, and it was killing me that she didn't even seem to care that he was gone. It broke my heart when she didn't show up at Ron's funeral, Malfoy. She wasn't even there. We prolonged the burial, in case she was late for some reason, but she never showed. I guess I started to blame her for his death that very day. I let the pain build up inside me for so long that it twisted and burned, and I had to let it out. I know it was horrible, what I did to her, but I couldn't see it. I couldn't see past the image of Ron staring at her so longingly at headquarters, past Ron telling me that after the war was over, he was going to finally ask her to be his. And when we returned to school, she didn't say a word to me, and I just let it out. I wanted so badly to blame someone for Ron's death, and she was the perfect candidate. He loved her, dammit, and she didn't care, or so it seemed." Silent tears poured down his face, and I was at a loss for what to do. How do you comfort the Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Lose-Everything? "It was wrong," he whispered. "What I did to her..." A rather large sob from the portrait, which I suddenly noticed was cracked open, ever so slightly, alerted us to Hermione's presence.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, and a small, black-haired figure burst into his arms, sobs shaking her small form horribly.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she muttered, against his chest. "I never meant for Ron to die, I feel so horrible"  
"It's not your fault, Herm, really. I'm sorry for being so terrible, I never meant any of it."

"I couldn't go to his funeral," she sobbed. "I felt so guilty for his death that I couldn't bear to see him buried in the ground. I couldn't bear for it to end this way..."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry. It's not your fault." They sat there, crying silently, for the longest time. Standing there, I felt awkward. A redheaded figure came out from behind a statue, crying as well. So they had all heard everything.

"Hermione.." Ginny whispered, her voice cracking. "I apologize for everything... I never meant to... to... B-but I understand if you don't forgive me, I mean, if I was you, I wouldn't forgive me, or I wouldn't forgive you, or.. or... Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried, hugging Hermione fiercely.

"I understand," she said, smiling softly at the girl.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said over the girls' heads, and it startled me so much that he'd used my given name that for a moment, I didn't recognize that he'd spoken to me.

"That's what I'm here for," I said, my tone suddenly bitter. There was a heaviness in my heart, and as the sudden smash of thunder rumbled through the halls, I left the three to reminisce alone. I slammed the portrait as I entered the common room, and figured none of them would even look up or notice. I threw my bag onto the Slytherin couch, trying desperately to think of a way to get rid of these feelings, these unexplicable feelings that were overwhelming me.

I did not want to be in love with Hermione Granger any longer. My mission was complete. We'd found what happened, and why, and the golden Trio, though the Weasley in place had changed, had been restored.  
I was done, I had freed her at last.

So why did I feel so terribly? I wondered, as I collapsed onto my bed. I watched the rain pour outside, through my balcony door. The sky had changed from a deep gray color to nearly black. It was ominous and foreboding, but I paid it no attention. I looked up at my ceiling, sighing, as I took off my shoes. I slid under the covers, with my clothes still on, and fell into a fitful sleep, with her words still ringing in my head.

_"Of course you don't care, you're **Malfoy**! You're a heartless creature!"_

A heartless creature indeed.

* * *

A/N: Gosh, I am SO sorry, guys! It took, like, forever for this chapter to get written. My muses abandoned me... I hope you like it! This should answer a lot of your questions! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! 

Until next time!


	14. The Loneliness of Love

A/N: I know I don't usually put author's notes at the beginning of the chapters, but this is VERY IMPORTANT. REPEAT: VERY IMPORTANT. Harry did **not** rape Hermione. Remember way back when the Quintuplets were still causing hell? Remember when Cassandra said she saw Hermione weeping after **_Voldemort led her to an abandoned place-thing and left her?_** I think you get the hint. The prophecy(along with what happened at the hospital, which was meant to be confusing) will all be explained in time!Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I tried to get these chapters out as quickly as possible. Hope you like them! 

Enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter 14/./ The Loneliness of Love

The truth of what had happened to Hermione spread through Hogwarts like wildfire, reminding me of the way the quintuplets' rumors had. By morning, everyone in the school knew, and Hermione was Queen of Gryffindor yet again. I ignored every look people seemed to be shooting me, going on about my business quietly. I returned my focus to school, and before I knew it, it was mid-December and the Christmas holidays were rapidly approaching.

The gloomy, overcast skies that had accompanied Hermione's return to Hogwarts had not lifted, nor had my dreary mood. There was a coldness in my being that would not lift. Strange things had begun happening in my classes. While working on a potion, it would complete too fast, and snape would give me a strange look, or I would nail a very difficult charm on the first try. Hermione always waited to speak with me after class, but I had nothing to say. Things had returned to normal. She went everywhere with Potter and Weasley, and they laughed and joked just like old times. Everything was right in the world again.

Well... nearly everything. I found my eyes drawn to her when I heard her laugh, so beautiful, ringing through the common room or the Great Hall. Her voice, finally returned to it's previous musical quality, when she answered questions in class, would make my heart clench and burn. It was almost as though she was making a mockery of my love with her happiness.

I was right, I thought miserably, while working on my homework one night only a day before nearly everyone would go home for the holidays. I have no part in her life at all. I shook these thoughts from my head, returning my focus quickly to my homework, but it didn't work. My heart ached as it had never ached before, and Hermione was always on my thoughts. I grabbed my cloak, shoving my books and my uncompleted homework into my bag. I tossed it into my small closet before shruggging the cloak onto my shoulders and heading out into the common room. It was very late, an hour or two past midnight, so I was surprised to see the fire still burning brightly. Hermione sat before it, staring into the blaze. I stepped down the stairs from my bedroom into the room, and the last one creaked. Her head shot up as though she had been shot, and she looked around to see the intruder.

When she caught my eyes, she didn't shudder in fear as I had supposed she would. She simply smiled softly, before sinking back into the comfort of the couch.

"Hullo, Draco," she said, softly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, right," I muttered. I left the common room without another word.

Her face was etched into my brain as I walked the lonely corridors. The fear in her eyes, and then the relief when she saw me.

"Oh, it's just him," I muttered darkly to myself, pushing the front doors open and walking out into the chilly night. The ground was thick with snow, and even more was falling. The stars were blocked out by the dense clouds, and there was an aura of mystery shrouding the grounds. Oddly, it seemed to fit my mood perfectly. I trudged through the snow towards the lake, my ears wide open for any hint of sound besides my own footsteps. There was nothing. Not a cricket, not even the splash or gentle ripple of the squid within the lake. I sat gingerly on a large rock, wondering what I was going to do with myself. I couldn't go on living like this... I had to get good grades to get into University.

I was pulled from my reverie by the crack of a twig behind me. Immediately, I was on my feet and my wand was in the face of a rather disgruntled Ginny Weasley.

"Whoa, down boy," she said, a small laugh in her voice. "I come in peace." She held up her hands, and I lowered my wand.

"What are you doing out here, Weasley?"

"Ooo, chilly. Somebody's got it bad."

"What are you on about?"

"Hermione," she whispered, and the chills that crawled through my spine spoke louder than words. I shuddered involuntarily as goosebumps ran down my arms and she laughed softly as she noticed them. "She likes you, you know."

"Yes, of course, she does, Ginny Weasley. I assume you heard our entire conversation the day she returned from St. Mungo's? I'm a heartless creature, nothing more."

"It's not true, and you know she didn't mean it."

"Oh, I do, do I?" I said, and my tone sounded harsh, even to me. "I don't think I do, Weasley. In case you didn't notice, I came out here to be alone." I sat back down on the rock. "That would be your cue to leave."

"You should see her. Came to the Gryffindor common room, crying. She was a mess." I let my head fall into my hands. I had hurt her again.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to her through my hands. She sat down on the rock beside me.

"She doesn't think you like her..."

"It's true, you know."

"What is?" she asked, confused.

"I don't like her." She began again, her eyebrows furrowed in question, but I cut her off. "I don't like her. I love her. Dammit, I love her," I said, andthe pain I had felt for so long echoed in my voice.

"Oh, Malfoy," Ginny began. "Tell her, tell her you love her, she'll-"

"Don't even say she'll understand, Weasley. She will do no such thing. I am a heartless creature, not worth anyone's time. Why are you out here, anyway? You'll catch your death in this cold." I looked over at her, and she looked as though she could've possibly been warmer than she would've been in my common room, bundled up in numerous sweaters and thick scarves, and a rather large wool cloak. She snorted.

"As if you have any room to talk, out here in only a thin cloak!"

"I have no fear of death or illness, Ginny Weasley. In fact, it'd probably be better if I wasn't alive."

"You weren't thinking of... of..." Her eyes grew wide with the possibilities.

"No, Weasley, I did not come out her to kill myself. Though, now that you mention it..." I trailed off ominously.

"Malfoy, no!" Her voice was filled with so muich passion, that I had to laugh.

"A joke, Weasley, a joke."

"She's not returning home tomorrow..."

"Okay...?"

"Do something with her. Talk to Dumbledore and go to Hogsmeade, go to Diagon-"

"Weasley," I warned, getting up from the rock and walking back for the castle. She followed.

"Malfoy, do it. I know you love her, and I know you're terrified of getting hurt, but you've got more to lose by holding back. Trust me." We had reached the doors, and I looked back at her. There was such a fierce look on her face that I felt compelled to do as she said.

"Fine, Ginny Weasley. I will trust you." Her face immediately lit up. "But you had better be right!" She nodded furiously, pushing the doors open. We started in, but she stopped suddenly, and I slammed into her. She held her ground, but I landed on the ground with a loud 'oomph'. I looked up to ask her what the hell was the matter, but her mouth was wide open and her eyes watching something with a look of shock and dismay. I followed her line of vision.

Only to see Potter and Hermione snogging against the wall beside the Great Hall. My vision clouded with red anger, and I pushed Ginny aside, slamming into Potter as I went back to the common room.

"Hey!" he shouted, surprised, but I was already gone.

The pain was unbearable.

---------- -----------

Hermione leaned down to where Harry was on the ground and smacked him hard across the face. Ginny sighed loudly from the doorway. Her hard work, ruined again.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted at him, before racing off in the same direction Draco had gone. "Draco, Draco, wait!" she called up the hallway as she chased him. He almost turned to enter the common room, but seemed to think better of it. He disappeared into a corridor, but when she turned to follow, she found herself in a dead end. There was nowhere left to go, and he was nowhere in sight. Her breath caught in her throat as she sank to the floor, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. Suddenly, Ginny came out of nowhere and was embracing her, soothing her.

"Sh... 'Mione, it's okay..."

"I didn't- I didn't want to kiss him!" she choked out through her tears. "Harry thought I liked him becauseof something I said...I tried to push him off, but he was too strong... and now Draco thinks... thinks I-"

"We'll find him, Hermione, and talk some sense into him, okay?"

"But what if he doesn't believe me? Oh, Ginny... I love him!"

"I know, dear, I know. It'll work out, I promise."

"But.. But Ginny..."

"I promise," the small redhead said forcefully. Hermione nodded. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: yet another chapter! Hope you like it! I figured I should let you know how Hermione was feeling, so sorry if the POV change was a little confusing at that last bit there. NOTE: If ONE more person tells me to update faster, I'm not going to update for a month. Got it? lol, I'm just playing, but seriously. It grates on my nerves. I'm working as fast as I can to get out a decent chapter that you would want to read, and all you say in a review is "update faster!" Grrrr... But all you other reviewers, who say more than UPDATE! (evenjust "interesting story, update soon")I love you! 

Review Replies:  
**NoleiaNevenbrook:** I hope the A/N at the top clears things up for you! Sorry if it was confusing. I hope you like it!  
**one of the four**: I definitely plan on writing this story all the way till the end, even if my muses abandon me here and there. Glad you liked it!  
**Hermione Charlotte Granger:** Hope you liked it . I won't forget the prophecy.. In fact, if you look back through the recent chapters, there are little hints about it... See if you can pick out one or two of the things that were affected by the prophecy, and I'll give you a virtual-cookie.  
**Kgmck-117**: You will not die from my lack of updates. Sorry to burst your bubble. Hope you liked it!  
**karika88**: yes, dear, he loves her without a doubt. Awww... isn't it sweet? gags to death Just kidding. Hope you liked it!  
**Slim shady**: Glad you liked it! I'm definitely continuing, so no worries .  
**mysteriouscharm**: Good surprise? I was aiming for OMG! How did that- I didn't- But I- Where did that come from? Kind of surprise, but in a good way. Hope you liked it!  
**Kiara: **Did you like it? Your reviews always leave me wondering if you only read it for loyalty or because you like it... o.0 well, I hope you liked it!  
**afqh122:** You're very welcome. I love updating!

Until next time!


	15. The Prophecy

A/N: Okay, here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for, the prophecy! We'll find out what exactly happened in the hospital later... On to the chapter!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15/./ The Prophecy**

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" I asked, as I entered Dumbledore's office. It had been nearly a week since I had seen Potter and Granger in the hall, and I had successfully avoided both of them. I noticed another person sitting a bit away from me, closer to Dumbledore's desk, and was suddenly shocked.

Who else would be here but the person I had tried hardest to avoid?

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You remember the incident at St. Mungo's, the night Miss Granger returned." I nodded. The memory was still fresh in my mind, though it was missing a few parts that I knew were vital. "Well.. you are both part of an age old prophecy."

"A prophecy, sir? What is it about?" He chuckled at her impatience.

"I am getting there, Ms. Granger. Perhaps, you would like to read it yourself?"

"Read it? But I thought that-"

"I'll read it," I said, interrupting her smoothly. Dumbledore smiled, his sapphire eyes twinkling mysteriously. 'I  
hate it when he does that,' I thought to myself.

"When he does what?" Hermione asked, looking at me for the first time. I was shocked, but I was sure I hadn't said it out loud. I opened my mouth to reply, but Dumbledore shoved an old looking, open book into my hands.

"Read it," he commanded. The book looked older than Dumbledore himself. The binding was a deep brown, as though it had been light once, but darkened with age, and felt smooth against my hands. The paper inside was a dark yellow color, and the edges of them were ripped. There were burn marks on several of the pages, but the page I was to read was clear of all discolorings and blemishes. I was confused, though, because there was nothing written on the page.

"Professor, there's nothing-"

"Look again," he said, softly. I did as he asked, and sure enough, in a loopy, golden print, the prophecy was being written on the page.

_**Two individuals  
Blessed and cursed, as they are  
Destined to do the work of angels**_

_**A sickness like which no one has ever seen  
Will bring the two together  
From then forward, new powers will spring forth  
And they must choose the side to win  
An unearthly battle, foes from the beginning of time**_

_**Two blessed, cursed individuals  
And the decision rests on you**_

I didn't know when it had started reading out loud, but the echoes of the booming voice were fading out as the book closed suddenly in my hand, and leapt to Dumbledore's desk, on top of the clutter which already resided there. I cast a glance at Granger, just as she was doing the same. We shrugged simultaneously, amazed by the display.

"Professor, what does this mean..?"

"It means everything. I want you to both keep a watch out for the new powers as they begin to show themselves, report anything to me. You both need to be on your guard at all times. This is only the beginning. We will discuss this more on Monday, promptly after dinner. Have a good weekend."

"Are we allowed to go to Hogsmeade?" Granger asked as I rose from my seat. He shook his head sadly. "Oh, okay. Good night Professor."

I left the room without another word. Granger followed me down the stairs, and tried to speak to me as we headed back towards the common room. I stopped to answer her, but suddenly, we were found by Potter.

"Hey, Hermione, how's it going?"

"Oh, hi, Harry, it's... interesting, I just met with Dumbledore about-" She turned to see if it was okay with me if she told him, but I was already gone, disappeared without a trace.

"That's odd," Harry remarked. "I could've sworn Malfoy was just standing there."

I went to the library, to do an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts on vampires. It was eerily quiet, and it felt like I was the only person in the room. My heartbeat, for some reason, began to quicken, and I licked my dry lips as I look warily around the room. Dismissing the feeling that someone was watching me, I turned back to the passage I was reading.

_Vampires sneak up on their victims by either turning invisible, or flicking. Flicking is a term often used to describe the action of vanishing quickly from one spot and appearing in another spot close to that of disappearance. It is a diversionary tactic, used in_

I was startled out of my reading by the sound of a book falling a few shelves behind my secluded table, and a muttered curse word. I wondered if I was imagining things, when suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I could feel eyes boring into the back of my skull, and it took all of my willpower not to curse them without looking. I turned, slowly, in my chair, and found Ginny Weasley, leaning against the edge of a bookshelf with her arms folded.

"Weasley," I growled. "Why do you insist upon sneaking up on me?"

"She's looking for you, you know," she began, unfolding her arms and walking around the square table to take a seat across from me. I rolled my eyes.

"Who?" I asked, feigning innocence. Something close to a growl came from her pursed lips, and I nearly laughed.

"Hermione, you twit. After you disappeared, she was worried sick. It amazes me that she didn't think to check here, but..." I shrugged.

"I have nothing to say to Granger, Weasley."

"Oh, you have more to say than you think, Mr. Malfoy," she said, giving me a curious look, before standing from the table and bidding me good night. I shook my head at the retreating back of the redhead, before turning back to the book I was reading, All About Vampires, Edition 3. I tried to continue my reading, but the Weaslette's words kept invading my thoughts.

_After you disappeared, she was worried sick.  
_  
I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I wrote down some of the Vampire war tactics on my note sheet, but-

_She's looking for you, you know._

"Ugh, shut up!" I groaned, getting a reproachful look from Madam Pince, who had come to tell me the library was closing. I asked to borrow the book, and she said it would be fine, as she pushed me out the door. I looked back to ask her something, but the door slammed in my face. Grumbling, I headed towards the Great Hall, for dinner.

When I passed the Charms corridor, I heard soft whispers. Curious, I stopped to listen.

"I don't know why, but it seems like he's avoiding me."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find him. Have you checked the library?" Weasley said, telling Granger where she had found me.

"Oh! I forgot the library!" Ginny chuckled.

"Well, check there, and if he's not there, go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Ginny, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, Hermy. Don't forget to write that essay!" she called as Hermione headed for the library. Weasley came around the corner, and spotted me. "Malfoy," she said, but I had already turned and walked quickly back to the dormitory.

When she found me, I was standing alone on our balcony. My lips were blue from the cold, and I was thumping my hand against the railing to regain feeling in it. She stood beside me, and we stayed like that for a while, in silence. I looked over at her, and saw that her eyes were red, but I wasn't sure if it was from crying or the cold.

"Draco..." she whispered softly, but I just turned away and looked at the grounds again.

"How do you do it?" I asked abruptly.

"Do what?" She came over and stood beside me.

"Go on living like everything is normal. After what Potter and Weasley did to you, after what Voldemort did to you, after losing your best... the guy you loved? And I'll never understand how you forgave them for abandoning you."

"I didn't love Ron, Draco. We were best friends, nothing more. As for Harry, we are friends, yes, but I don't trust them the way I used to, and he is no longer my best friend. Ginny and I, though we appear close, are nowhere near as close as we were before all of this. Things are not always as they appear. You, especially, should understand that."

"I do, I guess. And when you were kissing Potter?"

"A misunderstanding."

"Aha." My heart jumped, relieved.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"All the things you did while I was sick."

"Because no one deserves what happened to you. Especially after losing their best friend," I said, quietly. "And also, because I am a cruel, heartless bastard."

"I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say it?" I asked, turning to look at her. "That was rather tactless of you, if you didn't mean it."

"Because I was scared. Because I realized I had fallen for you, over all the time we'd spent together since before the war began, and I just knew you didn't feel the same way." Her eyes had filled up with tears, and she turned to the look out over the grounds. "I just knew that you could never love me, and it left me broken hearted, and angry. And you were acting so nice, giving me hope, and I couldn't take it."

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I do return your feelings, Hermione?" She shook her head, still not looking at me. "Well... I do."

"You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better, you know." I took her hand, so cold, and pressed it softly  
against my lips. She looked over at me, surprised.

"I'm not lying to you."

"Draco, what are you trying to-"

"Hermione, I love you." The snow stopped falling, all of a sudden, as she looked at me with her wide brown eyes. And then, before I could blink, she'd pressed her lips against mine, and the world stopped spinning.

But I wasn't complaining.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Okay, no time for answering reviews this time (sorry), but I know it seems a bit strange that Hermione just acts normal, even after the whole rape thing. Believe me, there is a method to my madness, I promise. Hope you like it!  
Until next time (when more will be explained)! 


	16. Finding My Voice

**Chapter 16/./ Finding My Voice**

When I arrived at breakfast the next morning, I was surprised to see that my entrance was ignored, as usual. For some reason I could not fathom, no rumor of the prophecy had gotten out. I caught Hermione's eye as I sat down at the Slytherin table, but she shrugged, looking as distraught about it as I felt. It hadn't really hit me, yet, how strange it was. She returned to her eggs, but I continued to watch her. She hadn't been lying when she'd said not everything was it appeared. Potter and Weasley were laughing and generally having an all-around good time, but Hermione had her head down, and was silent. The post arrived, and I watched the other students open their letters as I continued to eat my oatmeal.AsI grabbed a muffin,she caught my eye again. Nodding towards the door inconspicuously, she got up to leave. I followed shortly after. I looked around the deserted Entrance Hall, and noticed a door shutting softly from the corner of my eye.

"Hey." She was sitting on top of a desk.

"Word didn't get out." She looked slightly troubled.

"I noticed. Weird, isn't it?"

"Yes," she agreed. "The whole thing is, though. A prophecy, about us?" She'd hit it on the nose. The whole situation seemed laughable, but the erily serious demeanor with which Dumbledore had told it to us showed that it wasn't.

Taking a seat on the desk in front of her, I asked, "Did Potter explain himself?" I could tell that, for a moment, she wanted to act confused, but knew from the look on my face that I knew better.

"He did."

"So, why did he blame Ron's death on you?" I asked, in a completely conversational tone. She looked a little amused.

"Wow, you seem to be taking this lightly."

"Well?"

"He was hurt by Ron's death. And even more so that he had nothing to take his anger out on, what with Voldemort dead and all the Death Eaters gone, and, hell, with you on our side. When he thought that I didn't care, it opened up a perfect target to take out his anger, and he took it. He was slightly crazed by grief, I think." I snorted.

"Slightly?" She rolled her eyes at me goodnaturedly. "And your silence?"

"What about it?"

"Why?" She looked down at the floor, biting her bottom lip pensively.

"It was my way of dealing. So many things happened to me, and I'd wanted to tell Harry, but the first thing out of his mouth was something I'd rather not repeat. So, I stayed silent. I turned into myself, because it felt like I was the only person who cared. After a while, it became easier to be silent than to talk. That night, in your room? It shocked me that I spoke, because I hadn't spoken in so long that silence came more natural than speaking. But the words just came out of my mouth, as if... as if... As if you were only the person who could help me find my voice." She looked at me with such thankfullness, I couldn't find words to say.

It was crazy the way the things that had happened to us had brought us together. It amazed me tht we could have survived so much. We were just normal teenagers, after all. "Normal?" she said, laughing. I looked up at her, from where I had been staring at the ground, my mouth open wide in shock.

"Did you just..?"

"What?"

"Did I say that out loud?" She furrowed her eyebrows at me, but slowly, her expression changed from confusion to shock.

"You... You didn't?"

"Yeah."

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" She seemed utterly happy, and I took a moment to examine her face. The deep circles beneath her eyes had receded, but there was still a shadow. Her facial profile was still gaunt, but it was getting better. She looked healthier than she had. Out of the blue, I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She stiffened, surprised, but relaxed quickly and hugged me back. When I pulled back, she asked, "What was that for?"

"Just glad you're back." She smiled softly, and took my hand as we left the room to go visit Dumbledore.

When we emerged from the room, however, we were stopped in our tracks by the scene before our eyes. There was nothing bad happening, a boy walking with his head down, a couple talking quietly, some friends laughing at a joke. The surprising part was that none of them were moving. The people before us were frozen, their laughter and speech suspended in the air. We shared a fearful look, before starting off at a quicker pace for Dumbledore's office. Only moments before we reached the gargoyle, my head began to pound.

"Wait, stop," I said, my voice echoing in the eerily silent hall. I sank to my knees, as the world started to spin around me. What was going on?

"Draco?" I tried to look up at her, but my head felt so heavy.. "Draco? SOMEBODY HELP!" was the last thing I heard before my vision faded to black.

-------- --------

"Draco," I whispered, falling to my knees beside him. Unbeknownst to me, everyone around me began to move again. Draco was unconcious, that much I knew. Before I could recognize what was happening, Dumbledore had appeared beside me, and had conjured a stretcher for Draco. He told me to go wait in his office, and I did so unquestioningly. I walked in a blind stupor, wondering vaguely what was happening to Draco.

My Draco. I found myself sitting alone in Dumbledore's office, staring at the floor dumbly. My mind couldn't seem to wrap itself around the fact that something was wrong with Draco. He had to be alright. He had to.

Dumbledore returned shortly, slightly out of breath. He sat down at his desk before me, and I looked up at him.

"Ms. Granger, you remember the prophecy?" Of course.

"Yes, sir."

"And how it spoke of you two being the ones who would choose which side would win?"

"But, Dumbledore, isn't Voldemort already gone?"

"This war is bigger than Voldemort, Ms. Granger. It is a catastrophic event that will change the course of our world forever. Because the two of you are the Chosen, you will be targeted by both sides."

"Targeted for what, sir?" But then, he seemed to notice something.

"What is that on your arm, Ms. Granger?" I looked down, and noticed the two marks on my arm that I had woken up with.

"Oh, I found them there when I woke up this morning, sir. I believe I was bitten by a spider.. or two."

"No, Ms. Granger. What bit you was not a spider. You've been marked." I was going to ask for what I had been marked, but I was interrupted.

"Albus!" Madame Pomfrey burst in to the door, and Dumbledore was immediately on his feet.

"What is it, Poppy?"

"He's gone! Mr. Malfoy's disappeared!" I was on my feet within seconds, mirroring Dumbledore's previous actions. We raced to the Hospital Wing, but as she had said, Draco was gone. I fell to my knees beside his bed, tears pouring from my eyes uncontrollably. As easily as summer fades into autumn, the carefree days of our childhood had disappeared, and a new journey was beginning.

I would stop at nothing to find the one I loved.

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but it had to end here. Do you like it? Because this is the last chapter of "Finding My Voice". I'm sorr the ending was so abrupt, I didn't even see it coming, or I would've warned you ahead of time.However, never fear! Because there will be a sequel! (As soon as I start writing it). Check back in a day or two, and the first chapter of the sequel will be up! I love you guys!  
Until next time! 


End file.
